Super Duper Henshin Time
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: A wormhole has opened and sucked most of the mobians and plung them into the world of 'Equestria Girls'. Little to their knowledge, the wormhole also sucked up a Kamen Rider in Training with amazing powers. Heroes team up against Villains. A Simple Good versus Evil. Then a Pokemon God brings him to Equestria where Pokemons & Ponies coexist, and that Z-Shocker's scheming something.
1. Worm Hole Prologue

**Hypergamer: Going to do a Crossover fanfic. It will be Equestria Girls X Sonic X Tokusatsu Heroes. As for the Protagonist for this fic, he will have the powers of the upgraded version of Kamen Rider Decade, known as Decade MK-3. So with those notes done, the story begins.**

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Equestria Girls, or any Franchises included for this fic.**

* * *

><p>It's a Usual day for Young Sonic the hedgehog, beating up Robots made by Dr. Eggman. The super sonic speed is prooven unstoppable. Young Tails is right behind, using the same abilities as both strike through the mighty robots on the greeny Green Hills. They meet up with the Egg-shaped Scientist Dr. Eggman, now in his bipedal-shaped robot, controlled like any mobile suits.<p>

"Fool! I have all the Emeralds!" Eggman shouted with a smile of victory, "Now I shall demonstrate the awesome power." with an evil laugh,

"It won't matter if you have all of those." Sonic gets ready, "Even without the Chaos Emeralds, we can still fight."

"You got guts. A shame it will go all to waste." Eggman gives out an evil laugh before raising both robo arms, firing two photonic beams. Sonic Jumped and fired at the Hands. Tails the same on the other.

"No! My C-P Ultra Handblaster!" Eggman pulled the trigger to find it disabled, "How about this!" Gun hatches opened from the chest, shoulders, kneepads, and forehead of the Robo. "My Multi Photon Beam! I shall increase the power to maximum, and you will meet your fate!"

"Hey! Do that and the Emeralds will be drained and destroyed!" Sonic was cut off,

"Good. That's the sacrifice I'll make." Eggman said, "A Sacrifice to the rich progressing of my Campaign." but before it can fire, a giant wormhole from the bottom opens up.

"H-Hey! What's going on!" Sonic tried to grab onto the ledge, and so did Tails,

"I can't hold on any longer!" Tails struggles before its grip is broken, flinging him into the hole.

"Tails!" Sonic is next to be sucked, then Eggman. Followed by the other Mobians. All they can feel is darkness within conscious state.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Somewhere, a Bank being under sieged by a group of Robot Droids and their leader for robbing the bank, Don Doinero's right hand, Lila. Just then, the group of City Guardians come, in SWAT cars and police cars. Using Laser Pistols, and mortar-like weapons that fire lasers as well. The captain wearing a red beretta comes out. The captain who also wields power to become Timefire, Naoto Takizawa.

"Hello again, Time Fire." Lila laughs, "Came here for another Beating?"

"Not this time, Criminals." Naoto pointed, "Your upgraded Droids are going down this time."

"What a laugh." Lila said, "Attack!" and with a command like that, the Junk Droids aimed their sword-like rifles and fire. The two exchange shots in fire fights, however the Junk Droids were prooved to be powerful. One by one, the Police is down, before Naoto drags the wounded behind the car.

"Come out and Play Timefire." Lila walks closer, "Transform so I can steal your DV Defender."

"Oh I'll transform." Naoto whispered, raising his arm, and just before a command can be given. A motorcycle out of nowhere, almost knocking Lila to the ground. The Biker skid and turned, revealing to wearing a Blue jacket with Green shirt, and Blue Helmet.

"What is this?" Lila turned around, "Who are you to try and knock me over?"

"Just an everyday neighborhood rider." He smiled, before getting off his Motorcycle and initiating his pose, conjuring some kind of belt with six multiple deck holders. Dirk, the travelling teenager who rides a bike, snap open the holder and pulled out one card. His card glows with some kind of aura, before he lets out words of transformation. "Rider Sign, Decade Mark Three!" he threw the card in the air, before it turns into a big energy, raining down cylinders on him. It stacks up before shifting to a human body, before a blast revealing his fighting form. It's form is like any Kamen Rider, similar to Kamen Rider Decade, except a different shape. It wears plated armor on his Rider Suit, and the helmet visor had insect eyes. Except the Antenna, as it is replaced with Dragonic spines and a horn.

_A Kamen Rider?_ Naoto stared, _What's it doing here?_

"A Kamen Rider?" Lila laughs, "Don't make me laugh. I seen five past rookies who become Kamen Riders. Not even you will stand a chance." and she is about to be prooven mistaken. When the Junk Droids attacks head on, Dirk fought back and countered. Punches, Kicks, and Judo throws made short work with the Junk Droids.

Lila now looks angry, "Why you!" and she pulled out her Laser Gun, before firing. Dirk however dodged and sprinted, before engaging her in Hand to Hand. Lila extends her nails to be razor and slices at him. Dirk jumped and pulled out his personal sidearm, a hand blaster shaped as a Crossbow. He aimed and fire, before Lila puts up the Barrier, stopping most of them. Dirk transformed his crossbow into a Hand Axe. Lila goes for a razor nail swipe, but Dirk's Hand Axe breaks her nails, disabling her weapon. "AUGH!" He lipped down to the ground, and Dirk pointed his Axe at the Criminal.

"Time to turn you in, Criminal." Dirk smiled, and Lila glared at him,

"You're just Lucky." Lila said, "Look at what you did to my nails." she teared,

Just before Dirk can pick her up, out of nowhere Dirk is hovered into the sky and sucked into the Prism Crystal Blue Wormhole. Unable to move, as he struggles and panics.

"W-Whoa! What's going on?" Dirk panicked, before seeing a Dragon-Shaped Cyborg, wearing the armor same as any Kamen Rider. Except this armor looks like the mighty Gaim, only cosmic stardust neon green & purple inlines. He lets go of his panicking state and stared.

"At last. I have found you thanks to the Rider Energy Detector." It said in a loud trembling voice, "Kamen Rider, Decade Mark Three. The Rider travelling around the world of Super Sentai. Though you are still in training, your help is needed. It's for the sake of the good future."

"Good future? And How you know me?" Dirk asked,

"I know many names from a Future. The Future that's became terrible. I am the Great Cosmos Rider Dragon, the warrior from the Future. Heed my words well, because sooner I will be terminated by the enemy, who's proven to be ultimate and unstoppable." He said, and Dirk can hear the explosions. This Rider Dragon must be fighting a losing war, "I come from the future, where many dimensions will soon be conquered by the evil alliance, the Z-Shocker. One year later in your time, The Zangyack and Shocker will join together once again as a new evil faction, Z-Shocker."

The Z-Shocker, who must be the evolved form of Shocker. Dirk knows this well, who waged war against the Kamen Rider and the innocent beings for hopes of converting all into cyborgs.

"It was seemed a simple alliance, but they succeeded with a terrible plan, cloning all Super Sentais & Kamen Riders to do their dirty work. They have succeed, and no riders stood a chance. The wormhole I have made will send you to the specific world, where the Zangyack and Shocker will team up and take over this world. This is where you will make your destiny, to sabotage the evil alliance and defeat the clones. You hold the cards who can become a Kamen RIder and Super Sentai, all done by your massive amount of magic. With your powers, you can change the future to ensure evil never wins, an-"

Just then, a louder explosion.

"My time has come. Decade Mark Three. Ensure the future is perfect. Evil cannot win." Then Dirk finds himself flying out of the crystal wormhole, landing on two feet on soil ground. He sees grass, and see's students walking to the school. Something is much, Much, different. The pastel colours on the student's skin.

"Hmm... I could find some clues here..." Dirk whispered, before doing a pose that should unequip his armor. "Power Down." He said, and his armor dissolves in pixels. He walks up to one of the statues. One is a Horse, and other is a golden horseshoe. He reads the label, and repeats the words, with his round glasses pushed closer.

"Canterlot... High..." He looks up at the Building, "Must be the new school."

* * *

><p><strong>Hypergamer: First Chapter Complete! I hope you enjoy my start. I'll see you next time when I do another. Pretty novice-like, but I'm going to continue as it is with my skills.<strong>


	2. Rumble on School Grounds

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Equestria Girls, or any Franchises included for this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic's Perspective]<strong>

It has been few minutes since Sonic and Tails were lost in a new world. He was later brought to the principal's office in the school, which they call 'Canterlot High'. More things to know is they are no longer mobians but humans. Principal Celestia speaks first.

"First, I will need your names." She asked,

"Sonic the Hedgehog." He braves, "And Speed's my Game."

"And I'm Miles Prowler. But my friends call me Tails." introduced Tails,

A Search through the computer and he finds matching names.

"There it is. Sonic Daredevil, and Miles Prowler." she said with a smile, "This will be your first time, so Sunset will be your tour guide."

"That's great. Where is she?" Sonic asked,

"Oh yes. Who was that other student?" Tails asked, with a voice of curiosity. They remember being the seconds in line to be signed up.

"Dirk Bronsteel? Why he's also the new Exchange Student." Celestia said, "Plus he has the power of the 3rd Decade."

"You're referring to the Kamen Rider?" Tails asked. He remembers the legend, where he witnessed the Wars of Good and evil. Way back when he's just a Child.

"Yes. But I wouldn't tell the other students. That will panic the school." Celestia advised, "For now, I will give you two your new schedules." She does so, and the two studied. Two had different periods, therefore both won't be able to go to the same classes. "Best of Luck."

The went out and stayed behind the principal doors, as asked to wait for Sunset.

"I don't know... But I couldn't seem to trust this 'Dirk' person." Tails whispered, staring at the boy, "He may be a Kamen Rider, but he could be another Eggman's henchmen. Remember what Princess Sally warned us about those Riders who work for Eggmand?"

"I agree." Sonic nodded, "We're lucky that those Riders were repelled. Now, We'll have to spy on him to find out everything."

"Is that him?" Tails pointed at the black haired person wearing a brown leather jacket, red shirt and jeans. Also his skin is pale, and he has no belt.

"Principal said he's a Kamen Rider, but where's the belt?" Sonic asked,

"Maybe he's keeping a secret like Principal said to us?" Tails guessed,

"Then I can just walk up and-"

"Hello there."

The two turn around to see not Sunset Shimmer, but a different Students. There are three new students. One with yellow skin and orange hair with yellow inlines. She wears purple clothing. Another is a light pink student with purple hair and light cyan inlines. Last is a light blue student with Teal & Blue long ponytail hair, and Pink & Dark Desatural Pink clothing.

"I can tell you two must be the new students" She asked,

"Um... That's right. I'm Sonic Daredevil, and Speeds my game. This is my friend Miles Prowler, but I usually Call him Tails." Sonic greeted,

"Isn't Sunset suppose to be here?" Tails asked,

"She's late for the class, but she asked us to give you two a tour guide." The middle said, "I almost forgot. My name is Adagio Dazzle. This is Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze." She introduced, raising her hand to point her friends.

"Sup?" Aria waved,

"How you do?" Sonata said,

"So follow us. We'll be best friends in this school." Adaigo said,

"I don't see why not." Sonic thumped his chest, "It will be a great day."

"Are you sure?" Tails whispered,

"It'll be fine, Tails." Sonic said, following the three girls, "Nothing can go wrong. As long we be hostile to this Dirk Bronsteel, we won't fail."

* * *

><p><strong>[Dirk's Perspective]<strong>

"Alright Boys & Girls, Soccer Practice begin."

Soccer Practice for Dirk and the students. He can see it must be the Rainbow Haired girl's favorite sport. This was in the fifth period, the same class as Rainbow and other girls. For his first time, he is elected to be a Goalie. Some may think he will ruin the game, while others have trust in his goalie luck.

He watches Rainbow on the other team getting the ball and rushing down. She kicks the ball, aiming for the goal. Dirk leaps and blocks the ball, preventing the score. This was the third time Rainbow tried to go for a quick score.

_What the heck? _Rainbow thoughted, glaring at the Boy, _I'm suppose to be the toughest player. Why hasn't he broken down?_

Shots after Shots after Super Shots, Dirk remembered his soccer lessons as a Goalie. That was foiled when Rainbow fired dirt screen to blind him and earn a score. A mad whistle tweeting from the Coach.

"Rainbow! No Foul play!" Rainbow blushed, while Dirk leads the ball, kicking it to Applejack who's on her team. Applejack goes for the score, before blocked by Rainbow Dash. Applejack passes to Pinkie Pie, then to Applejack. Pass pass pass then shoot. The Goalie missed the ball and another score to Dirk's Team.

"Great Job, Dirk." Applejack came to give Dirk a hard shake. "For a new student, you must be the hardest turtle. Name's Applejack."

"Dirk Bronsteel." Dirk introduced with a smile, "Nice shot back there."

"More like Lucky Shot." Rainbow walked up, "I'm going to outshot your shot next time." and glared at the Orange athlete, as she glared back.

"It's called skill, Rainbow."

"Well... I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest athletic in Canterlot High." She braved her intro at Dirk. "Don't forget it."

"Looks like you got yourself a new Rival Rainbow." Come a pink bouncing student, "Oh! I'm Pinkie Pie! I need to introduce you to the other students."

"Hey! What's that?!" Shouted another student, pointing in the sky. Dirk and other three looked up, to find three sphere-shaped grey globs, a slam to the ground sends fissures, and the students just stared at it. Three Ball globs slowly shifting into a human-shaped figure by powerful energy, before completely morphing into three power-armored soldiers. Each colored in Red, Blue, and Yellow. Dirk stared at it with knowledge of those foes.

"Those must be the Clones Rider Dragon warned me." Dirk whispered,

"Clones?" Rainbow & Applejack repeated the word he said. The three soldiers readies their pose to roll call their names.

**"Red Buster!"**

**"Blue Buster!"**

**"Yellow Buster!"**

Their voices are not the same, as they are computer voiced. Dirk took his defensive stance, readied for battle. Dirk has met the cloned versions of Go-Busters. The students fled to the school, all except Applejack and Rainbow.

"You must be the Sorcerer who holds the Legendary Transforming card. Decade Mark 3, right?" said Red Buster, "Hand it over."

"And what If I don't?" Dirk said with a defensive tone, "Those powers are to be used only for good."

"Not anymore." Blue pointed, "The world will soon know that Good & Evil is never the answer."

"Know our words well, Rider." Yellow said, "Only the strongest ideas will overcome this pitiful planet."

"And with your card, we'll create an army of Decades." Red said,

"No you don't!" Rainbow stepped up, "You're not invading our school."

"Ya better howl off or we'll rough you up." Applejack stepped forward as well.

"You pitiful humans dare challenge us?" Red said, "Busters, Readys!" The Clones armed their weapons and ready their fighting stance, before quick wield to right hand, "Attack!"

Dirk watches Applejack and Rainbow duke it out, only to fail as the Go-Busters are much Stronger. They are knocked to the ground.

"Oh no!" Pinkie stared in shock, "Dashie! Applejack!" then rushes to their aid,

"Now for you!" Red Buster pointed his weapon at Dirk. Dirk conjured his Deck Rouzer, and pulled out the card.

"You want Decade Mark three?" Dirk held his card in the air, "You'll have to defeat me first. Rider Sign, Deca-WHAT THE?!" and his Henshin state is interrupted by a dark shadowy beam, revealing to find his card dissapeared. "H-Hey!" He looked around, before finding a person standing on the rooftop of the Canterlot High School. Dirk spots a card he was about to use, and he spots a figure in Dark armor.

"I win again, Dirk."

"Broad." Dirk stared daggers. Broad has been his rival until he betrayed the Hero team, long ago. "Already going ahead by cheating."

"Cheating?!" Applejack stared with fiery daggers,

"I will say this again. Strategy." Broad corrected, "Something you'll never win without. But now I have your card, I will ensure the Future forever right."

"By letting Villains win?" Dirk shouted,

"Yes. I am a Villain after all." Broad said, "But now you have know our plan, I must see you terminated. Go-Buster Clones, Eliminate! I have a date with Queen Invader." then Broad teleported away. Dirk sighed, taking out another card.

"Stealing my primary form doesn't make me defenseless." Dirk said, "Rider Sign, Faiz!" A Toss of his card in the air, forming a morphing energy, and a blast to his body harmlessly transforming him into his fighting power suit. He now has Steel Chestplate, black suit with Red Inlines, and a helmet's visor much bug-like but the letter being a greek letter Phi.

"Faiz? What the hays going on?" Applejack said,

"I don't know, but we gotta tell Principal." Rainbow said, and both rush into the school.

The Blue goes first, swinging a long dagger-like weapon downward. Dirk side stepped and launch a knuckle to the face, before Yellow jumped in with a Dive Kick. Dirk launched his fist upwards, sending Blue Back before batting every quick strikes done by Yellow Buster. Red comes from behind, using speed and launching flurry of punches. Dirk was caught in surprise and knocked back before Blue uses its super strength to pound Dirk to the ground with one feet. Red & Yellow goes for the final kill, but Dirk judo tossed Blue's leg off, before rolling out of the attack. Dirk took backsteps before pulling out his magic card.

"Time to kick it up a notch." Dirk said, "Addon Card - Faiz Edge!" the magic portal sticks out the cybernetic red sword, and Dirk pulls it out before the Busters charge in close. Red and Blue goes for a swing, bot Dirk raised the sword and block them, before pushing both back before Yellow arms her side arm, the Ichigan Buster, and fires. Dirk swing his sword and deflect most shots before redirecting one right at Blue that is coming for him.

"Blue!" Red leaped forward and jumped for a slash, "Rider! That's Unforgivable!" Dirk jumped and uppercutted with his Sword, knocking Blue Buster back. "Let's finish this!"

**"It's time for Buster." **

The Go-Buster clones ready their swords, surging with Buster energy, ready for the finishing attack. Dirk opened the cellphone that's pre-equipped to the belt, and presses the 'Enter' button.

**"Exceed Charge."**

Dirk's Faiz Edge lights up red laser, and readies with two hands.

**"Faiz Dragon Sword!"** Dirk calls out, before charging in, as the Go-Busters the same. Dirk is faster however, firing an energy wave flown along on the ground, stopping the Go-Busters, before Dirk swings his sword fiercely, connecting the hit before Dirk is warped to the other side. Then the Go-Busters explode in a Power Ranger style.

Before Dirk can celebrate, black shadowy lasers from the sky, and Dirk turned his head to see Brand back, still in his Dark ranger-like armor, coloured in black with purple inlines.

"It's been awhile. But time to see how strong you've become." Brand challenged, raising his sword before jumping down.

"Bring it, Brand!" Dirk raised his Faiz Sword and charged in. Both clash swords against swords. While Dirk has proved, Brand is still the toppest Swordsmaster way back before his Betrayal. The tenth blow to the chest sends Dirk rolling to the ground, and temporary strip of his powers, revealing his human form. He struggles to get up before he sees the evilish sword near to his chest and head.

"Still too slow." Brand said, "Without proper expert skills, you are not worthy of commanding the powers of Decade Mark 3."

"Then why don't you take all my cards by force?" Dirk asked with a Glare,

"Decade Mark 3 is all I need." Brand said, "Shame it's still shielded. But once we break it, Earth is ours to conquer. Now to finish you off so you won't alert any comrades." He raised his Dark Sword, before blasted by a purple beam of magic. Dirk turns to see a Lavender student with casual student clothing, with a pony tail on her rear, wings, and an unicorn's horn.

"Step away from the Student." She warned with glowing eyes zapping hostilities at Brand. Brand gets up and warps back onto the rooftop of the School by super jump.

"Bah. I've already have the Decade Mark 3 Card. Brand said, "Prepare yourself, Element of Magic. The war will come and Earth will be Conquered." That made Twilight gasped,

"How'd you know this?" She glared, but given no answer as Brand left by a warp beam, travelling back to his Warship. "Hey wait!" Too late for her, as Brand is already gone back. The Girl turned to the Fighter on the ground, to look at the strange belt. "Whats this..." She reaches her hand without detection, to reach the Deck Holder. Only to be met with electroqution. She's sent lunged back from him. _So only this boy can use this._

"Um, Hello?"

The Girl snapped to see the source of the voice. Dirk is not unconscious yet, and both exchange stares.

"You got explaining to do." she said with a stern suspicious look. That means Dirk may end up in Principal office.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic's Perspective]<strong>

Both Sonic & Tails stared out the window, joined by the three Girls. Two has witness the Kamen Rider's first battle with the Go Busters. In the end, the Students Cheered after the Boy's victorious battle.

"Alright Students. Settle Down." Said the Teacher. "I know you've been wanting to meet the Kamen Rider, but do it after class. Tails, You too."

"Sorry Sir." Tails bowed before returning, leaving Sonic's Classroom.

"You know him, do you?" Sonata asked,

"It's a Kamen Rider." Sonic said, "The tales that Princess Sally told me. They were the dangerous group that invaded my home world with the 'Rider War'."

"Then he's the bad guys?" Adaigo whispered,

"If I find him, I'll bring him to the Principals." Sonata whispered with a tone of justice.

"Words are not enough." Adaigo silently scolded, "We need evidence."

"I believe I can help you." A Whisper coming from behind. Sonic, Adaigo, and Sonata turned around to see a hooded student, wearing glasses. The glasses that Dirk also wear.

"Are you Dirk?" Sonic asked,

"Lay down your Accusings. I'm just a humble person from Space. I am Narutaki." He introduced,

"Okay, what do you want?" Sonata asked with a suspicious glare,

"I overheard you three, plus Aria and Tails wanting to destroy the Magic Rider." Narutaki said,

"Magic Rider?" The three said in a curious same tone,

"Yes. He has the power to become any Kamen Rider or Super Sentai by the use of Cards. I can tell you howevr, that the Riders are the true devils." Narutaki explained, "If you are interested to learn more, meet me after school behind the building."

Sonic thinks for a bit, then answers. "So we do have a Common Enemy. Okay Narutaki, I'll accept."

"Me too." Adaigo said,

"We'll bring that Rider to justice." Sonata said with a brave tone of justice.

Narutaki, give a smile of deceptive success. He has tricked Sonic and Friends, furthering strengthen Sonic's hatred against Kamen Riders. _And now, Dirk Bronsteel. Today is the day you die in this world. Failed I may have in antagonizing Decade, or the Riders, but this is the good day to win._

* * *

><p><strong>Hypergamer: Sorry I had to do this, but I am turning Sonic &amp; Tails into the Antagonists. They'll be like the Sixth Rangers, along with The Dazzlings. Don't worry. I won't antagonize other Mobians who will appear in Canterlot High. Also, the Mane Human Six plus Sunset will become Ponirangers, with Twilight &amp; Sunset leading and Dirk being Second-in-Command. Sounds to be a good plan to me. So thank you for reading and I'll see you next time another chapter.<strong>


	3. Enter Magic-Ranger

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Equestria Girls, or any Franchises included for this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Dirk's Perspective]<strong>

Dirk is now at the Principal Office, shamed to report about the loss of his Decade MK-3 Card. It wasn't surprising to him that Twilight escorted him there, but to Twilight's surprise that the School's Principal knew about the Kamen Rider.

"You knew?" Twilight asked, "About the Z-Shocker?"

"I was planning to keep this a secret, but now we have no other choice." Principal said, "Dirk. That card must be recovered. If he succeeds in creating that army-"

"I understand." Dirk said, "I'm going to find a way up there, even if it takes me days."

"Principal, can you tell me what's a Kamen Rider?" Twilight asked,

"The Kamen Rider are Superheroes like the Sentai Warriors you saw in your world." She explained, "They have the same strengths but their powers are different. Your world didn't tell you that Both Riders & Rangers fought alongside against the Evil Alliance, didn't she?"

"But why would they be after the Card?" Twilight asked,

"You're referring to Decade Mark Three?" Dirk said, "Well it's not just any Form. It's the Legendary form I copied from the Prototype." Dirk stands up and opens his Deck Holder. Twilight stared it in awes, "These cards I hold transforms me into different warriors. They were once blank, but the blanks allow me to copy the forms of any Masked Superheroes."

"But now the Explanations are done," Celestia said, turning to Dirk, "You should get ready, but not by yourself this time."

_This again..._ Dirk thoughted. He was better off fighting on his own, since his last battles. He rarely had any allies, and he is much confident. "While I appreciate it, I am better off doing-."

"Not anymore you won't" Celestia countered,

"But... I really want to show Brand I'm much skilled." Dirk shook his fist, "'Too slow...' I'll prove him wrong..."

"Dirk. You are already great." Twilight rallied, "No one cares if you aren't fast enough."

"But you shouldn't fight Alone this time.." Celestia advised, "I seen past riders who do so in their first battles. Now it's time to work together with Twilight." she opens the secret drawers that contains seven mysterious brace devices. "Twilight. Come over here."

Twilight stands between the Principal, and she raises the Henshin Bracers in two hands.

"I was planning to save those when another Villain is about to Invade, but since the Card is captured, I have no choice." she said, "This is your new Poni Bracer. By calling out 'Ranger Up', you will become the Magic-Ranger', one of the Seven Ponirangers, equipped with the powers same as the Gokaigers."

"Gokaigers?"

"Yes. Besides your basic, It requires a Transforming Card to change into a Different Warrior of the Past."

Dirk stared for the first time. Smiles brought upon him, as the new Poniranger is born.

"And now Dirk. It's time to begin your mission."

Dirk smiled and bowed, "Don't worry. If it takes days to get into the Ship, So Be it." but Twilight was worried that the Z-Shocker forces may win in few amount of hours. So she spoke up,

"Dirk. What if there's a faster way."

* * *

><p><strong>[Sonic's Perspective]<strong>

Inside the Z-Shocker's Giant Warship, there is Sonic, Tails, and the Dazzlings. Five following the Hooded Person known as Narutaki. They reach the room where the Magic Card is imprisoned by two energy needle pillars, on top and bottom. Very very slowly the cracks on the magical barrier card grows. To the right is a Human-like person in demonic-like knight armor.

"Ahh. Brand. Just the warrior I'm looking for." Narutaki said,

"Why's everyone calling me that." Brand sighed, "I'm a Knight. Like others I-" he turned his head and stopped when he saw three mysterious girls. "Are they the Dazzlings?"

"How are we that Popular all of the Sudden?" Sonata asked, "We did bad things in the-"

"I know, and that's the girls I wanted." Brand clapped,

"Wait... So Why you send him for us too?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

_Good._ Brand thoughted, _Deceive skills coming to play._

_Use it._ Narutaki telepathic thoughted, _With the five on our side, No heroes will stop us._

_Leave that to me._ Brand spoke again, "Well that a Good Question... To an answer of all that's Holy. First, I must tell you about the evils of Kamen Rider & Super Sentai."

"Kamen Rider & Super Sentai?" Sonic asked,

"Sentai? But aren't they the Heroes as well?" Adaigo asked,

"Heroes yes, but they are not themselves, as well as Kamen Rider." Brand said, "They have treated outworlders as if they are the bad guys, no matter how innocent. The same that the Kamen Riders did. Sonic, do you remember the invasion of Kamen Rider?"

"Well that's what Sally told me." Sonic said, his eyes turning angry at what they did years ago, "So they're acting like the biggest extremists?"

"And it's worse." Narutaki joined, "The Super Sentai are also Extremists. Sonic, Tails, and the Dazzlings, the So-Called heroes have already corrupted this World you have landed." There was a gasp from the Dazzlings. "That's why I saved you."

"And to think they are the Good Guys, when they are being Extremists and bigots." Aria growled, "I want to punish those Factions."

"Not to worry. I have the Knightmaster Program running and ready." Brand walked to the vandal-like device. "Five Warriors, here are your new Knightmaster Shield Emblems. Call 'By the Power of the Knight' and you will become the Kishichi Masters. It is like the Powers, but by fighting fire with fire, you'll be able to achieve glory."

Tails grows a smile, "That was great. I'll be able to teach those Sentais the True meaning."

"And cut down Akared and IchiOne." Sonata grinned with evilness. But before any speech to agreement, unknown fissure sends the Warship shaking.

"What's going on?" Brand asked to no one, then a Deer Orphenoch comes in, giving a bow.

"Your Majesty. A Zord has infiltrated our Base."

Brand opens the Webcam to find a Green Dragon Force Vehicle inside the hangar. Coming out are two masked warriors. One who's a Kamen Rider Blade, and other who's a new Sentai. It's ranger suit is Lavenderish Coloured, with Golden Armor Gloves & Boots. The helmet's visor is shaped like a Six-Pointed Star.

"My brother... Always desperate for the card, huh."

"He's got an ally too. They're after the Decade Card."

"Decade?!" Sonic & Tails shouted,

"Yes. The card I stole from him. I was using it so we can Create an Army and Purify the Darkness of this planet. Unfortunately, it is encrypted by a barrier and I need time to break it. But if he gets his hands on it, it will Spell doom to the Holiness of Z-Shocker." Brand turned to the five, "Kishichi Masters. It's time to demonstrate your powers. Do not let them get the card."

"You can count on us." Sonic said, accepting the first mission.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dirk's Perspective]<strong>

The Dragon Force is in the Hangar and docked, and both Dirk & Twilight are armed with the powers of Rider Blade & Poni Sentai, taking on an army of Security forces, which consists of different minions such as the Genin Magerappa, the Barlo Soldiers, and many more. But with the Poniranger active, none stood a chance, and Dirk stood a chance in his Blade form even without his Primary.

The first wave is cleared, but another comes with more Barlo Soldiers. The Magic Ranger stepped forward with her side arm.

"I got this." she arms her Sword-Blaster shaped into a Gun-mode, and fires. Lasers of magic hums towards the troops before all goes down in a minute, leaving few alive. The few who survived turned around and fled.

"Wow." Dirk smiled, before turning around with his Card Scanner turned on. He turns until it blinks faster. Not that fast, but Dirk had found the direction. "Okay. The Decade Card should be straight left ahead."

"Right. Let's go and get that card back."

Dirk nodded and begin jogging, followed by Twilight. That was then a Door opens, to reveal five human beings on the ship. A Spike Blue Haired person in blue clothing. A Brown haired person in Yellowish clothing, and the three girls in pasture coloured skins and dresses. Twilight stared at them in recognizable faces she's seen before. They walked into the hangar and the door slides closed behind.

"The Dazzlings?" She said, "What are they doing here?"

"That armor seems similar before. Twilight Sparkle, is it?" The Orange-Yellow haired girl said,

"Y-Yes. But why would-"

"No Introductions." The Blue-Haired said, "I will give you one chance to get off this Warship. It's private property against those of Sentai & Riders."

"I can't do that." Dirk pointed his Blade Rouzer, "We've come to take back the Precious Card known as Decade Mark Three."

"Sorry to dissapoint you." The Brown-haired said, "But it doesn't belong to you anymore."

"Yes it does." Dirk said, "It's my precious primary since my birth of being a Kamen Rider."

"And That card shouldn't be used by those Distrusted." Twilight glared,

"That's nice. Now get off the ship. Last Warning." Blue-Haired Guy warned.

"Or else what?" Dirk raised his henshin cards, and Twilight took one of them from fingertips by fingertips. This is the first time Twilight experience the use of her first Henshin Spell Card.

"Alright, negotiations failed." The Purple-Green haired girl said, "Let's go to war!" The other four nodded and pulled out their Shield Emblems, and Raised them In the Air.

**"BY THE POWER OF THE KNIGHT"** Pillar Beams of holy light shines upon the five, as their bodies glow transformations into their own Knight Armors. The glows go away by flash, and it reveals the armor being the same as Brand, but in Different Coloured.

**"SONIC, THE RED KNIGHT!"**

**"TAILS, THE YELLOW KNIGHT!"**

**"SONATA, THE BLUE KNIGHT!"**

**"ADAIGO, THE PINK KNIGHT!"**

**"AND ARIA, THE GREEN KNIGHT!"**

Dirk backstepped, to see they have Transforming powers now. The new Super Sentai already, and they are hostile this time.

"Okay. Ready the Cards." Dirk whispered as he Raised his card to the front, "Follow my Lead. **Sentai Sign, Kuwaga Raiger!**"

Twilight does the same, "**Sentai Sign,** **Kabuto Raiger.**" the cards turn into energy of henshin, before flowing into their bodies, changing their fighting forms into the different Ranger forms. Electricity conjuring Golden Plates on Wrists, legs, and shoulders. Blade has changed into Kuwaga, and Magic-Ranger into Kabuto.

"Attack!" Sonic commanded, and the Knights charged right in with Swords drawn. Dirk and Twilight drew their Ninja Sticks, also known as Ikazuchimaru. The Gouraijers fought back, to the Knight's Surpise that the Ninjas are bit stronger, skillful, or maybe they are being lucky. "Come on! We're suppose to beat you like those fallen Sentais."

"Nice Form." Dirk teased, "For the First-Timers."

"Why you!" Sonic's Knight sword is coated in Red Electricity, "**Lightning Sword!** **GO!"** With a Swing, Dirk is pushed back, but not far before he threw the Cross-shaped Ikazuchimarus, striking down the Red.

"Sonic!" Tails ran up and his Sword is energy-coated in Wind. **"Tornado Sword!"**

"**Horn Breaker!**" Twilight called out, unsheathing her Gun with Horns, before aiming and pulling the trigger, firing disk-shaped energy bolts. Tails fired tornados with a swing of his Sword, and Twilight jumped. Tails charged in, but Twilight blocked with her Staff, "Listen! This Brand is a Bad Person!"

"No he's not!" The voice coming from Aria, as she leaped over and her Sword coated in Fire, before Swinging down. Twilight moved out of the way, and fired more from his Horn Breaker. "It's you Earthlings that are Evil." He gives a powerful blow, sending Twilight rolling to the ground.

"Oh no! Twilight!" Dirk ran to her and help her up.

"Today, we will bring Justice our way." Sonata said, as the Knights switch to Line Formation, and Readied their swords. "Let's finish them off."

"We're wasting too much time." Twilight whispered, "We need to bypass and find the card quick."

"I have an Idea." Dirk stared at the Knights, "Brace Yourself. I'm going to use the Ninja Art." With one hand, he readies one necessary sign, with two fingertips up.

"**SWORDS OF CHIVALRY!**" With a swing fires light energy beams from the Five Knight's Sword. It collides and both explodes.

"We got them!" Tails cheered, before the smoke goes away, to reveal the Gouraijer's Clothing lumped on the ground. "W-What the?"

"Of course! Subsitution Technique!" The five walked close to the vest-only Powersuits. Yes, it's the Ninja Art used by the Hurricangers. Most useful to escape from battle, or plan a surprise attack. And both Dirk & Twilight made it in, dumping the Knights in battle.

"Knights! Let's go inside and split up! We can't let them recover that card." The four nodded to Adaigo's and go inside the Warship's Hallway, followed by her. The five split into a group of three and group of two. The Chase is on, as they prevent their mission of recovery. But one Mistake they will end up making, is underestimating the new power of Friendship within Dirk and Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypergamer:<strong> **I hope you enjoy my third Chapter. Don't forget to check out the Poll, and vote for what Poem I should do next. Also, I may end up changing the Pairings for this Character.**


	4. Ponirangers Unite!

**H.A. Gamer: This is it, readers. The Ponirangers will be born.**

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Equestria Girls, or any Franchises included for this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Dirk's Perspective]<strong>

Using the speed of Gouraijer, both Dirk and Twilight mowed through long hallways of the Warship. Not a single or couple were able to halt the speed. It only took awhile before they reach the Room. Dirk has located the target, his mighty card, 'Decade Mark 3'. And that card is being hovered by two cone-shaped pillars.

"That's the Decade Mark Three." Twilight confirmed,

"Yes." Dirk said, walking up and tried to take it off, but as his hand gets closer, it grows the temperature. "Oh. Looks super hot. It could melt through my Armored Glove. These pillars must be breaking through the Soulbind Barrier. It will only take minutes un-"

"Right. I'll take care of this." Twilight nodded, arming her Horn Breaker and firing energy shots at both Pillar devices. The beams dissolve, and Dirk snatched the card before it fell. "Okay. Let's get out of here."

"I don't think so." Is a voice that Dirk knows very well.

Dirk turned to another door, to find Brand in his Black Knight Armor waiting for him.

"Didn't you hear my heedful words?" Brand said, "Only the Skillful can use it. This is law that only-" Then Dirk cut him off.

"No Brand. It doesn't belong to Evil." Dirk pointed his Ninja Staff, his voice dripping bravery and justice, "I will not let you obtain Ultimate Power."

"You plan to stand up against me again?" Brand readies his sword, "I've beaten you numberous times. I'm the strongest Swordsman, and I'll prove it to you."

"Not this time, Brand." Dirk tights his Staff, "Let's see you handle a Team."

Brand goes for the first swing, and the Sentai Duo battles back. Dirk goes on the defensive and blocks all of the Sword Swings from Brand, while Twilight counters. Brand saw each of them coming and backsteps to avoid the hit.

"It would've worked better if you hadn't got a Partner." Brand growled, before his Sword is coated in darkness. "**Zen-Evil Slash!**" Brand called out the attack, before firing a blast of demonic darkness.

Dirk and Twilight opened their Ikazuchimarus into a Circle Moon Mode, and holds it front. **"Circle Moon Mode!**" The blast collide with the Shield, and both kept their feet glued, but slipping. With a push of their shields, it rebounds back at Brand, knocking it down.

"Damn that Alicorn." Brand hissed, struggling on his feet.

"And Go!" With a single Signal of a voice, Dirk and Twilight made it pass and sprinted forward. The Recovery was a success. They reach the Dragon Force Vehicle where the Minions are going to infiltrate.

"Oh no they won't!" Twilight went ahead in first, enchanting her Horn Breaker with the Teleporting Spell. Each shots warped the soldiers out of the Green Scaled Dragon Force Vehicle. She smiled on the first mission success. "We've did it."

Dirk's inside the Cockpit, and starts piloting. The Vehicle hovers and shifts into a Asian Dragon-shaped formation, flying out of the Ship. Through the stars and to the solid ground of Earth, Twilight sees a group of Six teenagers waving. Six who are...

"Oh! There's Sunset, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy." Twilight said,

"Twilight! Over here!" Shouted the Pink Student Pinkie Pie. The Duos exited their Dragon Force Vehicle, as it reverts to a ball of energy and to a Card-Shape, hovering back to Dirk's Deck Holder. Both powering down to their normal powerless forms.

"Girls. What are you doing here?" Twilight asked,

"Principal told us to find you." Rainbow answered,

"And she gave us the cool looking Power Ranger Gadget!" The five showed their devices, "Oh cool!" Pinkie walked up to Dirk's Belt, "You're a Kamen Rider too!"

"Actually. I am called Magic Rider." Dirk corrected, "I'm the new Breed."

"So he's the one?" Sunset asked,

"Eeyup." Applejack replied to her Question,

"I know you got questions," Twilight said, "But not now. We've got company."

The rest turn to the five glowing teleporting beams coming down blasting the grounds, revealing the Dazzlings, Sonic, and Tails. Gasps are heard, as they are not in their everyday casual clothings, but in their dark evil jumpsuits.

"Hello again, Rainboom." Sonata glared, catching her fist repeatedly,

"You've thought we'll never return, have you?" Adagio thumbs down,

"It's payback time." Aria raised her fist, "We're going to destroy earth."

"Sonic and Tails." Dirk stared, "Now I remember you two. You two were suppose to fight the bad guys."

"The only bad guys around here is this Planet." Sonic said with a hostile glare, "You two have know too much, and we're putting you punks down."

"Yeah!" Tails added,

"Just try it." Twilight raised her left arm with the Henshin Bracer attached, "Girls! Ready?"

"READY!"

**"RANGER UP!"** The seven soldiers activates their Bracers, and they transform into their Pastel Coloured Ranger forms. Lavender & Purple/Red, Pink & Pink, Cyan & Rainbow stripes, White & Purple, Orange & Brown, Yellow & Yellow/Red, last Yellow & Pink. Then Dirk goes next, raising his Decade card.

"**Rider Sign, Decade Mark Three!**" His body shifts into an Armored Powersuit like Decade, the Antennas replaced with Dragon Horns, Dragon Spines, & Dragon Fins. It's color of the armor is Darker Magenta.

"Whooooa! That form's awesome!" Rainbow stared, "Ugh! I'm so jealous! Why'd you have a Cooler Rider form!"

"YAY! It's a Super Sentai Kamen Rider Team up!" Pinkie bounced in joyfulness, "Give up, Dazzlings & Allies! The superheroes are born!"

"We're the new Team of Superheroes. **Ponirangers**!" Sunset heroicly posed followed by the rest, and the team of eight call their rolls. Also known as Roll Call.

**"Magic-Ranger!"**

**"Fire-Ranger!"**

**"Honest-Ranger!"**

**"Laugh-Ranger!"**

**"Loyal-Ranger!"**

**"Generous-Ranger!"**

**"Kind-Ranger!"**

**"Decade Mark Three, Ready to Roar like a Dragon!"**

"Not if we slay it first." Sonic cracked his knuckles, "Come on, Let's transform too!"

Tails & the Dazzlings nodded, wielding their Knight Shield Emblem, and raising them in the air.

"**By the Power of the Knight!**"Calling the words, pillar beams of holy light conjuring the Knight's Armor, and the Sheathed Sword. One by one raising the sword to point at front as he or she makes a roll call.

**"SONIC, the Red Knight!"**

**"TAILS, the Yellow Knight!"**

**"SONATA, the Blue Knight!"**

**"ADAIGO, the Pink Knight!"**

**"And ARIA, the Green Knight!"**

"So that's the Z-Shocker's Sentai Team." Sunset stared,

"We're the **Kishichi Masters**! And we shall slay all Opposers!" Sonic declared, before the five charged in,

"Arm yourselves!" Twilight announced, as the Sentai Warriors drew their blasters, turning them into short swords before the clash. The Sentai + Rider alliance outnumbered the Knigths Eight to Five, with three extras pairing up with another. However, numbers mean nothing, as they actually know how to fight like the Knight.

With Sonic's Super Speed, he blocked the quick swings from Rainbows, and then from Applejack attacking from behind. Strikes after Strikes, his sword is coated with **"Lightning Sword"** and blasts them back.

"You Monster..." Rainbow hissed in pain, before Applejack ran up to guard Rainbow and Fire at Sonic. Sonic deflect much of the shots, before one at Applejack, prompting her to carry Rainbow and Jump out of the way.

Sunset & Twilight dealing with Tails and his Knight Armor. **"Wind Sword!"** He blew the two Warriors, except Twilight's Magic Barrier blocks the pushing wind. Sunset & Twilight got close and deliver a powerful blow, knocking Tails to the ground.

"Tails!" Shouted Sonic, as he spin dash and knock the other Warriors away, "You won't get away!" He readies his Lightning Sword and fire blasts of red lightning with swings. Twilight puts up the Barrier, before Sunset fires her Magic-Blaster Sidearm. Sonic raised his sword and block much of them.

Dirk and Pinkie with Sonata, as Sonata already had her "**Aqua Sword"** readied, and charged in, clashing barrage of blows at Pinkie, knocking her down.

"OWIE-OWIE-OWIE!" She cried as she is sent flown to the ground, then Sonata runs up with her sword in the air. Before Sonata can make a finishing blow, Dirk leaps in front of Pinkie, readied his Broad "**MK-3 Sword**" and parried.

"Dammit! Stop getting in my way!"

At least Dirk's Decade MK-III is the most powerful form. He bashed and parried every sword swings Sonata launched, before a uppercut with Dirk's left hand sends Sonata Packing into the air. He recovers and fire blasts of water. Dirk opens his Deck Holder quickly and pulls out a Spell Card.

"**Spell Bomb - Hyper Guard-Wall!"**

A Metallic wall grows up the ground before the Water Blasts hits it. This gives Dirk an opportunity to jump over the Wall and close to Sonata, before a powerful swing of his Sword, knocking her off balance.

As for Rarity & Fluttershy, not so well. Both stepping back and parrying. But Aria & Adagio are pushing forward with the **"Ice Sword"** and **"Fire Sword"**. The Rarishy team hatches a plan to counter this.

"Dear. Can you loan me the Magi-Blaster? I've got an Idea."

Aria & Adaigo charges in, before Fluttershy heads forward and battles with her Sumo Techniques she's taught. One, Two, One, Two, and the Knights are still pushing, but Fluttershy is slowing their push before Lasers from behind, knocking both face down to the ground.

"Dirty Trick!" Aria shouted, glaring at the White-Purple Generous Ranger.

"Says the Dazzlings who tried to take over the School." Rarity glared back. With a strong palm, Aria is sent back, before Adagio ran after her.

The Sentai Warriors group up with Dirk.

"Dang. We need an edge to push them back." Rainbow huffed,

"It's not so bad." Fluttershy said, "We improvise with strategy."

"Actually, I have to agree with Rainbow." Sunset said,

"Me too." Twilight agreed, "Dirk, do you have-"

"Yes." Dirk drew his Kamen Rider Cards, "I think now's the time to use the Rider Cards." with a toss he passed the Cards each to Seven Rangers. Eight warriors then go into position, readying their cards before it turns into Henshin energy, shapeshifting their powersuits into a Rider Suits.

Magic-Ranger becomes Kamen Rider Wizard. Fire-Ranger becomes Kamen Rider Gaim. Honest-Ranger becomes Kamen Rider Faiz. Loyal-Ranger becomes Kamen Rider Kabuto. Laugh-Ranger becomes Kamen Rider Den-O. Kind-Ranger becomes Kamen Rider Ryuuki. And last Generous-Ranger becomes Kamen Rider Blade. The Rangers become the Riders, the pallete colors are swapped from the Original Rider to the Poniranger's Colour.

"And I'll become a Ranger." Dirk said as he raised his Sentai Card in the air.**"Sentai Sign, ToQ 1Gou!**"

Dirk henshins in a ToQger manner, becoming the Red. The Train flying leaving Tracks behind, huming a Sentai Hemet, followed by the Rail Tracks planted on the Visors.

"**ToQ 1Gou. ToQ 1Gou.**"

The eight goes again, and this time no holding Back. Twilight & Sunset taking turns with their sword blows on Tails. His Wind Sword ability is useless, and both finishes him off with the **"Burai Kick"** and Flame Style **"Rider Kick"**. The rest of the PoniRangers using the Rider Kick Signature to almost defeat the Knights, while Dirk & Pinkie finishes with a **"Rail Slasher"** + **"Roundhouse Rider Kick"** onto Sonata.

**"Rail Dragon Sword. Rail Dragon Sword."**

Upon the successful land of their finishing move, the Knights Exploded and their Armor Shatters, but not their Shield Emblems.

"Not good." Sonic said, "Let's pull back for now." the Five Raised their Shield Emblems in the Air, and shifts into Teleport beams, launched deep into the sky and to deep space.

"Wow. We got them." Rainbow smiled,

"Great work." Twilight smiled, "Especially for you, Dirk. You've shown your Virtue today."

"Yes I did." Dirk nodded, and look into the Sky. "I have a bad feeling however. They'll be back. Just like with other Eras."

**[Minutes Later. Minutes Later.]**

"Treasure my Mark 3 Card?"

It has been minutes since the new Team returned to School. And the School is Already over. He has met up with Twilight outside the School to discuss what Principal told her. Twilight has explained to her friends what is a Kamen Rider. They've grown fond of him, and wanted him to hang out with others.

"It's for safety measures." Twilight explained, "We've learned that the Z-Shocker may be after the Card. This was their future plan, to create an army of Decade Mark 3s. Brand may end up stealing the Card again."

Thinking for a bit, and Dirk had to agree. It was too close that Brand has stole his Decade MK-3. Dirk lets out a sigh.

"Alright. But I had doubts." Dirk said, Opening his deck holder and taking out his Deck, "They may have Ways tracking down this Card."

"I had that covered." Twilight smiled with confidence. Dirk browsed until he reaches the Decade MK-3 Card, and shows it to her. Then Twilight picked up the cube-shaped chest, and opens it. "This Chest holds magical powers. It blocks out any Detection and Scanning." Dirk nods and places the Card in the Chest. "Don't worry. Your card will be safe for awhile."

"Hey Twilight!"

Dirk sees Pinkie & Rainbow in Applejack's Truck, who she's Driving.

"Look at the back of the Trunk. We got Sleeping Beauties."

"Sleeping Beauties?"

Dirk went to check. A White girl with yellow puffy hair, and a pink girl with blue mane that's styled like Rainbow Dash's.

"You'll never guessed, but these two appeared here out of Nowhere." Pinkie said, "Plus more appeared all over."

"Poor fellas." Applejack sighed,

"More? Why would the Rider Dragon do this?" Dirk wonders,

"I swear it has to be Discord. When I get back, I'm going to Rip him apart." This cringes the four.

"Isn't that a bit Extreme?" Rainbow Dash asked,

"Is he reformed back in your world?" Pinkie asked, "It's not like he done anything bad."

"But still."

"Chill, Twilight." Rainbow said, "Your world won't trust him, but they need time."

"Hey, what's that Chest on your hands?" Pinkie pointed,

"Oh, it's where I'm holding Dirk's legendary Rider Card." Twilight said, "It's for safety measures. So where are you going to stay, Dirk?"

"I have nowhere actually." Dirk answered, shaking his head in defeat, "I haven't got any luck unfortunately. There's the group who called themselves Mobians, and they don't seem to trust me to stay at their temporary house. And that Red guy, being a bully. I managed to save Fluttershy however."

"That's a mean thing to do. And that Knuckles got what he deserved," Pinkie frowned, who also encountered Knuckles, but bounced an idea, "Ooo! You should stay at my place."

"For a Slumber Party?" Rainbow said, "Isn't it for girls only?"

"I'll invite anyone. Even if he's not a Girl." Pinkie bounced

"Thanks Pinkie. I'll stay there until the Z-Shocker Crisis is over." Dirk smiled,

"YAAAAAYY! We'll be bes-" Her mouth however is covered by Rainbow's.

"Shush Pinkie. We don't want to wake them up." Rainbow scolded

"I agree, what if they turn hostile on us?" Applejack asked,

"Hey Twilight! Are you coming too? Sunsets already at Applejack's House." Pinkie waved,

"That's not a Bad Idea actually." Twilight Smiled, as he stepped inside the Truck. Dirk followed second, and Applejack resumed the Truck Engines. Dirk looks up in the Sky, staring for the fate to challenge him.

_I'll wait for you, Brand._ Dirk thoughted, _Whatever things you throw at me, I'll strike back and thwart your evil schemes._

* * *

><p><strong>H.A. Gamer: And thus we close the First Arc. The Next Arc will be an average day of Fighting Monsters sent by the Kishichi Masters. And also, 1st Gen Ponies will make the appearances. Decided not to change the pairings.<strong>

**ToQ: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls meets My Little Pony Generation 1 Equestria Girls-ified. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls meets My Little Pony Generation 1 Equestria Girls-ified. My Little Po-**

**H.A. Gamer: You already said it once. Quiet! Also, The title's called 'Super Duper Henshin Time'.**

**ToQ: Shut the *BLEEP* up. Shut the *BLEEP* up. Shut th- *ZAP-ZAP-ZAP-ZAP-ZAP***

**H.A. Gamer: GAH! DEAR CELESTIA!**

**Twilight: Now I can read in peace and quiet.**

**H.A. Gamer: Great, and the Train Keeper's going to kill me. Well, I'll see you readers another time.**


	5. Students of Estate

**H.A. Gamer : Now we begin another arc, where the Warship is beginning to send random monsters to try and hinder the Good Side Alliance. Sonic & Tails will stay on the Bad Side until after this Arc.**

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Equestria Girls, or any Franchises included for this fic.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[Dirk's Perspective]**

Dirk opened his eyes upon the sound of shouts and argument outside the Barnhouse. Seems the two other outworlders have awakened. Dirk got some clothes on he's provided. A Black shirt and blue jeans, and also black shirt. _I should thank Rarity later. Her fashion skills are amazing._ For now, the shouting. He opened the door and go down stairs, the Pink girl with Blue Hair and the White girl with Yellow Puffy Hair.

"Oh! Morning Dirky!" Pinkie waved. Dirk look at the Pink Blue struggling.

"Untie me you jerks!" She shouted,

"You be quiet." Rainbow said to the hostages.

"Dirk." Dirk turned around to find Twilight through the Door. "I got good news."

"Great, but we need answers from those two." Dirk said,

"Oh, those two are awake?" Twilight grabbed a chair and sits in front of the tied up strangers. She pulls out her Detective Notebook. "Alright. I am going to ask you girls some questions."

"Forget it, we ain't talking until you untie us." one Hostage glared,

"You'll might attack us by the time we do so. So forget it." Rainbow glared back,

"I agree." Applejack joined, "She might deceive us."

"Then you get no answers." and she turned her head away. Twilight got up, walked up and gripped the hostage's head to look at her.

"What is your name?" Twilight asked,

"None of your business." she glared, forcing Twilight to grab by neck,

"Tell me your name. Now!" Twilight threatened,

"None of your business!"

"Tell me your Name!"

"Once again, None of your business." she shouted, seeing by Dirk that she must be trained to resist interrogation. "No matter what you do, you get no answers until you tie me, you rude bunches." Rainbow gets irritated however, picking up the Baseball Bat for violent methods. Only Twilight brushed her arms down as she saw this, and letting go of the hostage's neck.

"Rainbow. I told you no violent methods." Twilight scolded,

"There's no need to be bashy, Dashie." Pinkie said, rhyming.

"He just won't tell us until we untie them." Rainbow snorted, "He's just wanting us to fall into their trap."

"I agree. This is going to be tough." Dirk stared,

"There's a Plan B, is there Twilight?" Applejack asked,

"Yes. I'm afraid she got us there." She turned to the girl and sighed in defeat, "If you won't cooperate, then we'll find your intentions ourselves. Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Get ready." then to Dirk, "Dirk, can you talk with the other when she wakes up."

"Yes. I got this." Dirk raised a hand with a Vulcan sign, then Twilight Sparkle allowed the aura to coat her, along with the other three, before a magic beam is fired onto the grouchy hostage. By guess from Dirk, Twilight must be using some kind of spell to look into the brain.

"What's with the Shouting all of the Sudden...?" The Yellow Puffy Girl fluttered her eyes open, she pins her eyes on the man with Glasses, Dirk Bronsteel. "Oh, Hi. I'm Surprise, and this is my Friend Firefly."

_That was easy._

"So where do you come from?" Dirk asked, "Applejack told me you fell down the Wormhole."

"The wormhole? Is that what Mischievious Unicorn used?" Surprise's face is in thinking moment, "Oh yeah, I come from the Faraway place called Paradise Estate. What are you actually?"

"Human, like you." Dirk answered,

"Like me?" She took a look at herself and gasped, "Oh no! what happen to my wings? I used to be a Pegasus?"

"Pegasus?"

"Oh yes. I used to be a Pegasus in Paradise Estate, a world filled with Ponies." Surprise answered,

"Twilight says there are Ponies at her world as well." Dirk whispered, leading Surprise to gasp at the whisper words.

"Your world have Ponies too?!"

"Oh yes, but not the ones like those on our world." Dirk answered and before any further questions, Twilight's humming magic fades, leaving Twilight waking up again and shaking her head out of the flow. The others are awake as well. "Oh Twilight, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about her, She's the tough Sorceress." Rainbow smirked,

"So, did you got any answers?"

"Yes. She's Surprise, and" Dirk pointed her finger at the Blue haired girl, "Firely. These both are from Paradise Estate."

"The same thing when we looked into Fireflys mind." Applejack said,

"You girls are Dead!" Firefly struggled,

"Plus, their world have Ponies too." Dirk reported,

"Their world too?" Twilight's eyes widened, face launch close to Surprise, "Did they have Alicorn Princesses? Do they control the weather as well?"

"Well... Yes..." Surprise said,

"Surprise! What about the Promise!" Firefly shouted against her,

"You're being nothing but grouchy to the Children." Surprise glared back at Firefly, "And besides, It's a Promise from Danny. I'm going to be nice since you won't." she lets go of her glare and turn to Twilight, "Oh yeah. You wouldn't happen to have any Sentai Warriors, have you?"

"Not just Sentai. But a Magic Rider as well."

"Magic Rider? You have Magic Rider as well?" Firefly stared at Dirk with a Surprised look.

"We should tell them." Twilight suggested, "Principal asked us to fill those Estate People in." then Twilight begin explaining about the Seven being the new Ponirangers, and Dirk who's experienced in using the powers of Magic Rider. Followed by telling them about the Ponies Twilight has in Equestria. This surprised Firefly.

"That's Impossible!" Firefly said, "Our world had the same Weather Management!" Her eyes goes up in anime-style flames, "I'M SO JEALOUS N-!"

"Hush now!" Applejack covered her mouth, "You're waking the whole country!"

"Applejack, could you please untie the girls?" Twilight asked, "And Rainbow, don't even think about attacking them, or I'm telling the-"

"Only if she attacks first." Rainbow crossed her arms,

"I'm not going to attack you." Firefly glared, "What do you think I am? A Terrorist?"

"She's just confused. Firefly, I'm sorry about this situation." She bowed with an Apologetic look, while Applejack and Rainbow untied them.

"Fine... Whatever..."

"So Dirk. Can you please follow me." Twilight asked, "I have built something to make our missions useful."

Two goes downstairs to the Basement, the room Twilight is staying at for now. There is a Computer, hooked up with Power and Cable Network. "I have managed to create a new program that can scan the area and place for incoming powers challenging earth. In short, it will know when Z-Shocker is going to attack. Observe." He watches the simulation, where the radar bings and picks up red dots on the outskirts of the City. "See? And I connected the Commlinks to the Transforming Bracers and..." She opens the drawers and gives a small plug fit for one ear. "Your new Earplug. Small and hidden, and you can only be able to hear me and speak to me."

Dirk noticed something on the Computer, red blinking dots. Dirk points at the Dots and Twilight turns her head to the monitor screen and...

"No. Not a Simulation." Typity-Type on the Keyboard and Mouse Scroll done by Twilight, and the Map Zooms in, scanning Z-Shocker's cloned Footmen. "Looks like they're planning to survey the school. Dirk, can you go and repel them?"

"Alright. I'll go henshin and-"

"No." Twilight shook her head, "There's no need to use your Transforming powers. Try to hold them off without your suit until they give up. It's easy to do as other Power Rangers without even transforming."

"I haven't done this without a long time, but okay." Dirk puts on the Earplug and walks out, "I'll be back."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[Brand's Perspective]**

Inside the Warship, He watches a group of Junk Droids duckwalking through the alleyway in their disguises.

"Good. The Spying starts." Brand brushy rubs his hands, "I will find that Decade Mark 3 Card. Dirk must have it."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[Dirk's Perspective]**

Dirk is driving his motorcycle down the city roads, voice from the earphone connected by Twilight navigating him through the maze.

_"Yes. Straight to right."_ She instructed, _"Six of them will approach your position."_

"Okay. I'll intercept them now." He skids his motorcycle to the stop and parks there, before running up to the Six robotic soldiers who look like Junk Droids. "Junk Droids, huh? Those aren't going to work, Brand." He takes off his jacket and folds them before placing it on the ground, then turning around and walking forward. The Six droids stopped and stared, before pulling out their swords and walking forward. "This is Private Planet." He pointed before charging forward. The two frontlines goes first with a swing of a Sword, while Dirk lowers and spins to dodge the first, followed by a punch to the third, and a clubbing fist to the fourth. Fifth launches a raising leg for a kick, and Dirk parries with both hands, before a palm to the head sends it to the ground. Second goes for a swing, but Dirk grabbed the robotic arm and arm batted to disarm the sword to the ground. Sixth runs to swing a sword, but Dirk gives a boot to the head, knocking another down. He lets go and picks up the sword dropped to the ground, before fencing the others. Using swordplay skills, he downed the third before the first.

_"Great. They should be tired in seconds."_

Dirk nodded, before one arms the Sword in a Rifle Position and fires lasers. Dirk raised the stolen sword and parried each shots before a missile toss knocking the shooter down. The six soldiers were reverted to monochrome liquid sphere and launched up to the air.

_"Does Z-Shocker do that all the time?"_

"I Hope not." Dirk looks up in the sky, "It would be disastrous if that happens."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[Brand's Perspective]**

He stared at the Fighter Dirk who just fend off six of his veteran scouts without even transforming first.

"Where's his Decade Power?" Brand watches Dirk get on his Motorcycle and drove off,

"Captain." Brand turned to Miles the fox, also handling the Scanning procedures, "I scanned him. He doesn't have his Decade Mark 3. He must've given it to his friend."

"So he did." He turned to the screen, then evilly laughs "A Fatal Mistake, Dear Brother. Without the Decade Power, you will lose."

"Brand. Didn't I tell you to not underestimate the Warrior?"

The voice comes from a feminine yet alien-like creature, regal yet villainous. Out of the shadows is a black scaled queen with royal-like clothing coloured in pale dark blue, gray, and golden. Her eyes are yellow and glowing. The true admiral of the Z-Shocker Warship, Queen Invader, makes her appearance.

"Oh! Your highness." Miles flew up and gave a bow,

"Enough bowing. It's making the fog nicer." Queen said,

"But that's what I do to all who's royal." Miles smiled, and Queen rolled her eyes to find the Dazzlings bowing as well.

"He's right." Sonic came in, "With you on our side, we won't lose to Dirk."

"Still need training." Brand muttered, "So what will we do, Queen?"

"We do what other Sentai Villains loves to do. Sending our Strongest Lackeys to perform evil deeds. And once we gain control of this planet, those beings will think twice before trying to avoid our punishment." She shook her fist, "After all, it's Princess Celestia's fault and greediness for banishing me." Invader turns around to Brand and raises both hands in the air, "Brand, I know you'll have your chance to end her. Use the power of the knight, and aid our allies."

"I won't let you down, my Queen. Earth and Equus shall fall into our command." Brand bowed down,

"Yes. Those Rainbooms will surely regret." Adaigo joined,

"The day they defeated us, and had Principal expelled us." Sonata joined,

"Canterlot High is first to go down, then Equestria," Aria joined,

"...and then the Planet Mobius." Sonic devilishly smiled, his teeth now fangy like. "A Score I like to settle."

"They won't push us around anymore," Miles joined, "Once we're through with their Leaders."


	6. Count up your Gekiwawa

**H.A. Gamer: This will be the first chapter where Dirk gets even with Giant Monster battles. Also, the review.**

**To Christian Ape99: Maybe or maybe not. I haven't decided if Sonic & Tails will stay villain for the rest of the story. But I will let you know after few arcs.**

**H.A. Gamer: So, on with the chapter.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Equestria Girls, or any Franchises included for this fic.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[Dirk's Perspective]**

Dirk drove his motorcycle down the road back to Pinkie Pie's house. Pinkie is waving, waiting for him.

"There you are, Dirky!" Pinkie said, "You've just missed the whole story about Tirek!"

"Tirek?" Dirk walked down the pavement to the door, "Didn't Twilight told me before?"

"Noooo. The Other Tirek." She corrected. Dirk went inside to find the Friendship Gang all here. Firefly telling about the Demon Tirek.

"-and then, the Rainbow of Light swooped through and freed the King."

"Wow."

"I know! Without Megan, our would be all nighty and grouchy." Surprise said, "She's plus the greatest groomer."

Twilight Sparkle came out of the basement, "Oh! Just in time. The Z-Shockers have begun the first attack. They launched their first squad, and already reached through the atmosphere."

"Already?" Dirk said,

"And..." Twilight turns to the rest of the harmonic gang, "I need four of you to go with him, and aid Him in battle."

"I'll go!" Rainbow said,

"Me too!" Pinkie joined,

"I'll get the truck." Applejack ran out,

"I'm ready too." Sunset nodded,

**[Somewhere Else]**

One Monochromic Goo-Sphere diving through the clouds, then to the Grassy Lands of Earth. It Splashes and reshapes to shifting into a powersuit. A Red Ranger with narrow rectangle visor, and a sword sheath on its back.

"**Ninja Red!**" It poses, "The Reckoning has come!"

Then more Monochromic Goos falling down like Rain, forming into the Light-Blue grunts with ghost like faces. The Dorodoros have appeared. Under the command of Clone Ninja Red.

"Come. It's time to claim the Ultimate Card." Ninja Red points his two fingers forward in a commanding manner, and the Dorodoros marches.

"**The Treasure doesn't belong to you!**" came a shout from far straight, but on the top cliffy mountains, revealing five teenagers. One a boy, and others the girls. The Dorodoros ready theirselves, as well as Ninja Red. The boy is not in the middle of the formation however, but on the lefty side.

"The Ponirangers!"

"Let's go, team!" Sunset raised her bracers,

**"RANGER UP!"** The four transformed into their perspective Sentai forms,

**"Fire-Ranger!"**

**"Honest-Ranger!"**

**"Loyal-Ranger!"**

**"Laugh-Ranger!"**

Dirk goes next, drawing a Rider Card. **"**I choose this. **Rider Sign, Double!" **

**"CYCLONE! JOKER!"**

Winds & Energy surround Dirk, shapeshifting into the half Green and half Purple. Five jumped down, and leave power explosions behind.

**"Ponirangers!"**

"You cannot keep that card forever." Ninja Red unsheathed his katana, "Attack!"

Army of Dorodoros charged in, as the four Ponirangers second. Four arming their sidearm weapons and striking down one by one. Their fighting form gives increases to using martial arts and other techniques. Fire Ranger slashing down the Dorodoros, Honest Ranger giving the thugs a strong kick, knocking one back, Loyal Ranger being the athletic and martial artist, needing no weapon for the job, and Laugh Ranger's fighting style is weird, but that's the job of Pinkie Pie, playing around with Dorodoros, while zapping each down. Then Dirk in his Double form, with the strong rider-powered knuckles braving against each Dorodoro, before Ninja Red comes to challenge him.

Using the katana, he swings and Dirk parries and counters with an elbow. Dirk sweeps with one leg, tripping Ninja Red down, only to flip back on two feet and swing the sword down. Dirk stopped the swing with two clapping hands, and fling it away before a strong punch sends Ninja Red back. He rolls to up and arms his Red large shuriken.

"Red Slicer!" Ninja Red gives a first toss, and Dirk rolled out of the way, letting it strike each Dorodoros. "Dammit, Henchmens! Move when it comes to you!" He tries it again, but Dirk rolled from every thrown missiles, coming back like a boomerang. Dirk pulled out the Gaia Memories that comes with the Henshin card.

"Time to even things up." He pulls out the Red Gaia and Blue Gaia, swapping with the Green & Purple.

**"HEAT! TRIGGER!"** A Chime means changing the color halves, and arming himself with the Trigger Gun. Ninja Red goes for another Red Slicer, but Dirk rolled and this time fired his first shots. Bolts of fiery fire launched onto Ninja Red, and he was knocked out to the ground. He draws his Kakulaser, a flintlock pistol-like weapon, and fired. Both exchange shootings, before the magic blasts striking at Red Ninja's Side.

"Gotcha now, ya Varmint!"

The four surrounds the Ninja Red.

"You better surrender now, Invader." Sunset warned,

"Not to evildoers like you." Ninja Red said, "Glory will come." He raises his arms and forms a handsign with both hands. "**Ninja Art! Cloning Technique!**" The Ninja's split into five phantom forms, and the five defended itselves. Dirk not so well since his gun is only used for range purposes. He leaps back and drops his gun, before pulling two gaia memories. The Yellow and the Silver.

"How about this?" Dirk said as he switched the Gaia Memories to Yellow and Silver.

**"LUNA! METAL!"**

"Ooo! Principal Luna?! She's going to-"

She guessed wrong, as there's no Principal Luna, but a Yellow Silver half Rider.

"Wow. You must have brain damage." One Ninja Red phantom clone laughed, only to be booted to the ground by Laugh Ranger.

"You be quiet, you mean meanie mc-meany meaner!" She scolded as she stomp stomp stomp onto the Ninja Red.

Dirk turns to see Ninja Red going for a swing, and Dirk raised the metal shaft extended and parried the quick swing, before parrying the flurry blows of the Ninja Sword. The metally poles become a whip, knocking Ninja Red into the air and hard whipping it into the chest repeatedly with quick swings, he plus the Luna Driver into the Shaft and locks it in.

**"Luna! Maximum Drive!"**

He positions the whippy Shaft into the air and turns it like a Chopper, adding more hits to the Ninja Red,

**"Mecha Dragon Barrage!"**

before it explodes and vaporizes to the real Ninja Red. The four unite in formation with Dirk.

"Come on, Ninja!"

"Dirk. Ready your cards."

"K. I got the perfect set for this ninja." Dirk scrolls through the Sentai Deck and pick out the five Zyuranger Cards. He passes the card each to Sunset, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack.

"**Kyoryu Sign Set! Zyuranger!**"

Five transforming into their multi-coloured Zyuranger. Dirk into Tyranno Ranger. Honest Ranger into Orange Mammoth Ranger. Fire Ranger into Yellow-Red Tiger Ranger. Loyal ranger into Cyan & Rainbow Ptera Ranger. Last Laugh Ranger into Pink Tricera Ranger. All but Tyranno Dirk wearing skirts per rule to the Super Sentai tradition.

"Sweet! Let's assemble our main weapons!"

"Not yet!" Dirk pointed at Ninja Red, already rushing to eliminate. The Zyu-Ponies armed their weapons, Sword, Axe, Lance, Sai, and Bow. Ninja Red clashes swords with Dirk's Ryugekiken. Loyal Pteraranger and Honest MammothRanger coming from behind for an ambush, only the Ninja Red jumped to avoid this and come down to slice at Dirk. Dirk parried with Ryugekiken and Honest MammothRanger jump uppercuts with her Moth Breaker Axe, knocking Ninja Red out of balance. He falls to the ground, and the five joined their weapons in formation. Joining the legendary weapons together, Moth Breaker, Ptera Arrow, Triceralance, Saber Daggers, and Ryugekiken on top.

"**Howling Cannon!**" A Blast of a Laser, colliding with the Ninja Red before it explodes. The Fallen monochrome goo gathers up and forms a sphere before launching into the air.

"Yeah! You better run!" The goo stops however, in midair. It combines into a titan-sized bipedal, into a Ninja Red. This time at the same height as any Giant Sentai Robo. "Uh-ho!"

"Stopping my Escalation is Hopeless now." Ninja Red said with a menacing voice, "Hahahahahahaha!"

"Whoa! Giant Meanie!" Laugh Ranger zipped to hide behind Loyal Ranger.

_"Not good. Let me check with Principal."_ Twilight said,_ "... ... ... Celestia, do you-"_

_"Yes..."_ Comes from the voice of Principal Celestia, _"But the Zord was not fully built and tested yet, and my scientists need time. I'm sorry, but I cannot send the Zord at that time for safety measures. Dirk. You'll have to deal with the Titan yourself."_

"Not a Problem. I've dealt with this similar problems before in battles." Dirk opened the Deck Holder and drew the specific card. "This will help me fight the Giant Ninja Red. **Spell Bomb, Robo Size Growth**. This can only work on me unfortunately."

"Aww Hayfeathers." Loyal said with head hunged down.

"**Hey Punks!**" The voice could only belong to one person. Sonic Daredevil. He comes in with his Red Knight Armor and a Helmet. Four took defensive positions, "Thought I won't harrass you Ponirangers?"

"You again?"

The four reverts to their normal Poniranger forms, and readies their Sidearms.

"You're not harming our friends."

_"Oh! I almost forgot. we've managed to install your new Main Weapons."_ Celestia said, _"Call them from your Cutie Mark Locket on the waist."_ They do so, with a touch of the locket summons their weapon.

"Oh sweet!"Rainbow is armed with a energy coated Soccer Ball, bouncing up with her powered knee. "Let's play Soccer!" Applejack armed with a long sword resembling a Gladius, Sunset with a Claw attached to a Blaster with no chains, and a Classical Cannon that Pinkie dreams of using.

"Go ahead, Dirk. We'll keep Blue Spikey busy." Rainbow said,

"Roger." Dirk nodded and turned to the Giant Ninja Red. "**Spell Bomb, Robo Size Growth!**" The energized card launches into the air and to Dirk, before he grows to the same height as Ninja Red. He then draws a card and readies. **"Sentai Sign, Gekired!"** The card transforms into the red mechanical tiger, and the Geki Henshin commences. Lasers wrapping red powersuit with black stripes, before finishing with a helmet with a black narrow visor, sunglasses similariting.

"Ninja Win!" Ninja Red announced, as he raised his sword and brought it down. No match however as Dirk unleashed the agility of Gekired, with palms, elbows, and chops. A Dual chop to the shoulders knocks Ninja Red back, before he cracks his knuckles, and readies his technique.

"**Tiger Dragon-Fist Style. Gun-Gun Bullet!**" Dirk fires a tiger projected energy ki, with roars of a Dragon, launched at the Ninja Red. He was too late to move out of the way as it colldies with it and explodes. Dirk as achieved his first Giant Battle Victory.

Down with Sonic, he can see Ninja Red defeated. And he doesn't look happy for his defeat to Dirk Bronsteel.

"Are you kidding?!" Sonic shouted, "Ninja Red! Why didn't you dodge?!" he then looks at the Flying Energy ball coming to him, and deflects with his Fire Sword. Rainbow catches with two hands and lands with other three sentai warriors. Sonic growled, "I'll get you all for this." He then warps off planet Earth. Cheers are heard to the Ponirangers, while Dirk powers down and reverts to his normal form.

"Score one for the Heroes!" Rainbow cheered,

"Just like any other Sentai Battles." Dirk said, "When a Giant Monster appears, fight fire with fire."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[The Next Day]**

The schoolbell rings, for students to go to next class. Dirk walks out and meets Firefly and Surprise, talking with Rainbow Dash. Dirk meets up with her by walking up to them.

"So. How's your first class, Firefly and Surprise?" Dirk asked,

"Boring as hay." Firefly answered,

"I don't think it's boring." Surprise said,

"That's because you are noisy." Firefly said,

"I am not!"

Dash laughed, "Just like old times." and Dirk can see Fluttershy coming here, with Sunset & Twilight following.

"Oh. Dirk. Have you seen Knuckles?" Fluttershy asked,

"Yes I think. What's wrong?" Dirk asked with eyes widened,

"He was being a bully." Twilight answered with a huff. "You were right. I couldn't stand someone being bullies."

"Plus he's corrupting the Mobian Groups." Sunset joined, "Someone needs to stand up and end this corruption."

"I did see him." Firefly said, answering for Dirk, "Locker E-12. I heard thats where Knuckles goes to meet with other Mobian Friends."

"Um... Excuse me..." Dirk and others turn to the small girl, who is from Mobius, but not hostile. A small girl with brown hair with two goldelock-style down to her front. She had brown eyes, and a red-orange dress with blue short bowtie around her neck.

"You! What are you-" Rainbow walks up, but hunged back by Firefly and Surprise.

"Wait!" Firefly said, "She's not part of the group."

"But she's from Mobius too!" Rainbow said, trying to break free.

"Yes Rainbow, but she's not part of the Group." Fluttershy said, and she turned to the small Girl. "I'm sorry we didn't get to introduce."

"That's alright. I've came here to thank you for finding my pet dog Cheese." She smiled, showing her small blue dog, barking cheerfully.

"Oh! You have a dog too?" Twilight stared, "You should come after school. I have a dog as well."

"You too?" She smiled, "I like to meet her too. I'll invite Amy and Cosmos tonight. I got friends who doesn't like Knuckle's Group, who also thinks that Sally Acorn's story is a half lie"

"I can see not all Mobians are bullies." Dirk sighed, "Thank goodness."

"Well Speaking of, we'll be off to talk with Knuckles." Twilight smiled, and turn to glare at Rainbow, "Do anything to hurt Cream and I'll take you to the Principals Office." and then turn to Firefly with decreased glare, "Watch her."

"Got it." Firefly salute, and then Twilight, Sunset, and Fluttershy walked away, departing as Fluttershy waved a temporary farewell.

"So you got P.E. Next?" Rainbow asked,

"Yep. You gotta teach me to play Soccer." Firefly said,

"Best from the Master." Rainbow light-thumped her chest with a thumb, "Rainbow-Sensei and Apple-Sensei will toughen your skill up to kick the ball better." Firefly follows Rainbow down the School Hall, then Dirk and Surprise, who had P.E. as well.


	7. Decade MK-Pony

**H.A. Gamer: I've made a decision, that Sonic & Tails will not stay villain after this Chapter. Sorry Christian Ape. Also, sorry if I rushed action and plot a bit.**

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Equestria Girls, or any Franchises included for this fic.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[Dirk's Perspective]**

It has been a couple of weeks since the Z-Shocker's squad started the attack on Earth using Monochromic Clones used for making instant Sentai Soldiers for evil deeds, only countered by a team of Ponirangers aided by Dirk also known as Magic Rider. The other Poniranger's main weapons were revealed during the campaign against Z-Shocker. Twilight wields a Magic Scepter for shooting missiles and stuff, Fluttershy with her Kindness Shield, shaped like a Butterfly, and last Rarity with her Diamond Fencer . If only this would turn out easy, no thanks to the Kishichi Masters led by Sonic. The new Ponizord is ready after tests. It requires form of five Zords to become a Megazord like any other Power Rangers Zords.

**"Mega HarmonyZord!"**

Perfect so Dirk can take care of the Minions in his turn, as well as the Kishichi Masters. It only take one last week before Dirk gets even by using Shinkenred's Samurai Sword. Then with Goseired's Skick Sword. Fluttershy wonders if there's no end to fighting Sonic & Tails repeatedly, who Cream is worried about.

Speaking of, Dirk has met Amy and Cosmos, who doesn't seem hostile to him, learning that the Kamen Riders are heroes to them. Surprise & Pinkie teaming up for a super Slumber Party, with Dirk enlisted to help. Surprisingly, Surprise formed a bond with Dirk after a successful one. Done in two last weeks. Twilight's plan to purify the corruptive words put into other human mobians, to have them believe the Kamen Riders are not pure Evil. But now the new mission is prepared, when Twilight came to him in the Living room, who's with the other girls.

"Could you girls come here in the basement." Twilight asked, "I found something very resourceful."

Dirk, and the rest of the Mane Seven comes to Pinkie's Basement, with a Slideshow lit up for display.

"After some scanning on Sonic & Tails, I've found out what made them evil." Twilight said, pressing the button to display another slideshow picture, "There was a source of magic that made them think the Kamen Riders and Super Sentais are the true villains."

"You mean." Rainbow said, "The magic from the Dazzlings?"

"Yes." Twilight said, and another slideshow picture, "It was clear, whatever happened the Jewels were brought back to life. The jewel's magic is still connected to the two, but if we find a way to break it, then the Curse should dissapear."

Alarms blazes the sound, when the map shows five red dots on screen. The scans showing the Kishichi Masters, with a Popup Message.

"To the Ponirangers & Magic Rider. Come to the Canyon in one hour, or we will launch destruction on Equestria City." It says, "This time, we're giving it all to defeat you." The message clearly a challenge.

"Alright girls. Time to bring down those Kishichi Masters once and for all." Dirk catched his fist. "Twilight, do you have the Decade Mk-3?"

"Yes." Twilight smiled, pulling out the Chest. "I think this is the best time." Opening it, it reveals an upgraded version. "This is your new Decade-Pony. The power is the same as our Poniranger suits, and you still have access to your Spellcards."

"Wow. This is even better." Dirk smiled, "I'll put it into good use."

**[Minutes Later]**

"Where are they?" Aria stared at open desert, no warriors here yet.

"They better take this message seriously." Tails said, "Cause we're just ready to attack the City and reclaim that Decade Card."

"Here they come." Sonata pointed, revealing eight warriors. In order from left to right, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Dirk, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack. All eight running before skidding to a stop to stance a fighting pose.

"Well Well, the cats have arrived." Adagio said,

"Perfect timing," Sonic glared, "So I can rid of you all once and for all."

"Not this time." Dirk said, "With my new Decade Card, We'll return the Damages you layed on the Innocents."

"Dazzlings." Twilight pointed with a glare, "You have caused trouble for the last time. I hereby decree that you are no longer welcomed on this planet."

"Only actions will decide the truth. Not words." Tails said,

"Well then. Let's rock em." Dirk said, pulling out the new card, while the Mane Seven readies their henshin bracers.

**"Ranger Up!"**

**"Rider Sign, Decade MK-Pony!"**

The girls henshining into the Ponirangers, and their usual colors. Dirk as well, henshining to his new Decade Form. All that's not Dragon-like, but Poni like. Instead of the simple insect-like visor, he gets a visor similar to any Knights, and with blinking blue insect-like eyes under the knighty visor. It has golden armorplate, shoulderpads, and kneepads. The Deck Rouzer is shown on the waist still, unchanged.

**"Magic-Ranger!"**

**"Fire-Ranger!"**

**"Kind-Ranger!"**

**"Honest-Ranger!"**

**"Loyal-Ranger!"**

**"Laugh-Ranger!"**

**"Generous-Ranger!"**

**"Ponirangers! Ready!"**

**"Kamen Rider, Decade Mark Pony! Ready to gallop like a Bronco!"**

"Gallop like a bronco?" Pinkie asked, "Worst rhyme ever."

"That's even better." Rainbow smiled,

_"I like it too!" _Said Surprise handling the navigation, along with Firefly.

"That's even better." Sonic said, "Once we take the card, Earth will be ours quicker than light."

"You'll have to defeat me to get it." Dirk said, looking around before raising both arms for battle. "Strange. I thought my brother would be here."

"Not really. He's on another Warship helping the other Evil Warriors." Adagio said, "But will be glad once we destroy the age of heroes."

**"By the Power of the Knights!"**

They henshin into their knight armors, in different colours. Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Green.

**"Red Knight!"**

**"Yellow Knight!"**

**"Blue Knight!"**

**"Pink Knight!"**

**"Green Knight!"**

Sonic raised the sword to point at the eight. "Knights! To War!"

Twilight readies her Magic Sceptre, "Get ready team!"

Rainbow kicks the Power Soccer, "I'll beat that Speed Demon."

Applejack had her Gladius Sword prepared, "Dibs on that first." followed by Pinkie's Super Cannon positioned, Sunset's Claw Blaster, Rarity's Diamond Fencer, and Fluttershy's Kindness Shield and her Side arm Magi-Blaster in sword mode. And Dirk with his new sidearm, the Magi-Zapper, which is an Improved version but with a bladed edge attached to up-down sides of a barrel.

Dirk's Magi-Zapper is gripped by his own right hand, as Tails comes for a slash. Dirk raises his Magi-Zapper to parry the blows, before a knee strike followed by a trigger pulling, firing magic beams and blasting Tails to the ground. He gets up and raises his sword, his rage growing to cut him down.

**"Tornado Sword!"** He calls out, and his sword is coated with raging wind, before firing slicy projectiles of wind. Dirk Rolled out of the way, repeatedly for each shots from Tails before firing back, and sprinting forward. One more blast before Dirk jumps and slices upwards with his Magi-Zapper, knocking him to the ground.

Honest-Ranger exchanging sword blows with Sonic the Red Knight.

"Even with Gladius, I am still faster." Sonic taunted, before headshotted by an energized soccer ball, knocking him back. "You! **Lightning Sword!**" His sword becomes fiery and deflects another return back at Loyal, before she raises her Magi-Blaster and stops the counter-launch, and lands it with her knee before firing back, followed by Honest-Ranger with her strong kick to the ball, launching it to Sonic to the ground.

Adagio swording against Magic-Ranger alone, but She countered with her Magic Sceptre's blasts and beams. Each preventing her from coming closer. Adagio turns on the Fire force on the sword, before shooting blasts of fire. Magic-Ranger puts up the barrier, before using her Magi-Blaster to knock her to the ground. She aims again, this time directly at the hanging Red Jewel Pendant, which cracks.

Aria and Sonata Cornered by the Rest. Other Ponirangers put away their Main Weapons and arm with Magi-Blasters.

**"Super Magic Gun!"** A beam is shot from their Magi-Blaster, and both Aria & Sonata raised their swords, only to find theirs cracked and snapped broken, before it pierced to the Red Jewels. Both broken as well.

"We done it!" Laugh-Ranger jumped cheerfully.

Dirk can see Tails fainting from the Broken Spell, along with Sonic as seen by Rainbow & Applejack.

The eight warriors form in wall, as Dirk pulled out a Rider Card. With a new technique, Twilight used the Sceptre to make clones of that Card, passing each to the Ponirangers.

"Alright team, let's finish this!" Twilight said,

"Yes. Let's blow it back with the Combined Rider Kicks."

"**Let's Go Kamen Rider!**" They called, as their cards shapeshift them eight into Kamen Rider Ichigo. The color Palletes swapping to the colors of the Mane Eight except Dirks. The Dazzlings make back-steps in panic that they are about to lose.

"Damn Superheroes." Adagio hissed, as she watches the Eight warriors jumping into the air and diving with one foot in front.

**"Rider Kick!"**

The combined blow knocks them to the ground, followed by explosions, and the Heroines/Hero have achieve victory. They turn to see the Dazzlings now turned into stone statues.

"Ooo! Dazzling Statues!" Laugh-Ranger walks up for a touch, but stopped by Magic Ranger.

"Whoa, not too hard. Breaking it may make them free."

They hear groans from the Red & Yellow knight, their attention gained.

"What happened..." Magic-Ranger raised her staff and fired a harmless beam on both, knocking them to sleep.

"What'd you do?"

"It's just a Harmless Spell. We don't want those two to panic." Twilight said, "But great job." She smiled. A Mission successful, for having five birds with one stone. Meaning three Dazzlings captured, and two Mobians freed.

"Yep." Dirk clapped, "They won't cause trouble anymore."

**[Third Perspective]**

Somewhere on the Top of the Canyon Cliffs, a Four Legged White Creature with golden inlines on each foot stands watching the whole battle. They teleported away by the Magic-Ranger's teleportation spell.

Magic Rider. So he's the one. It spoke, I shall talk to Princess Celestia. it turns around, He shall be the one to face the next challenge. then walks away from the Post-Incident field.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**H.A. Gamer: A Sort-of 'Disc One Final Boss' trope thingy I attempted to pull. Thus I left a Cliffhanger. Will he be called to the world of Pokemon? How about Equestria with Pokemons in it? That's what I was thinking myself after reading 'A New World, A New Way' fanfics. So I hope you enjoy the 7th Chapter.**


	8. God of Pokemon

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Equestria Girls, Pokemon, or any Franchises included for this fic.**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**[Dirk's Perspective]**

It's the next Period. Algebra. That one class that Rainbow and others finds it boring and hard. However, Dirk doesn't find it all bad. After the yesterday's epic battle, the Z-Shocker's war power has been weakened, and they will need to recruit another Kishichis, now Sonic & Tails were freed, and the Dazzlings defeated. Speaking of...

After the Dazzlings were brought to Canterlot by Twilight, who she departed for now, this world's now safe thanks to the combined might of Poniranger & Magic Rider. Sonic & Tails losing distrusts to him, soon making room for the seeds of trusts. Knuckles the Echidna is suspended after Principal Celestia found out about the corruption. However, the warriors are asked to keep caution, since the Z-Shocker may attack again.

It was then an Announcement to the current classroom comes.

"Dirk Bronsteel. Please come to the Principal office immediately. Thank you." Said the voice of Vice Principal Luna.

"Aww what?" Rainbow said, "He just sa-MMPH." followed by her mouth covered up by Applejack. Not in position to disobey, Dirk gets off the chair and waves goodbye, before making his way to the Principal's Office.

"Hello!"

Dirk turns to find Tails, Sonic, Amy, and Cream coming here.

"What are you doing here?" Dirk asked,

"Vice Principal asked us to come here too." Cream answered,

_Them too? _Dirk thoughted, _Wonder what Principal Wants..._

Upon entry, he see's Twilight beside Principal Celestia, and a mysterious person, wearing pure white coat, and black vest, black pants and gold white shoes. His hair is white with black inlines on sides, and its eyes are red. He wears a White Fedora Hat lastly, making him the masked stranger.

"Ahh. Welcome, Dirk. Welcome everyone."

"Hello." Tails waved back. Tails was forgiven after the incident done by the Dazzlings. Sonic learning that the Kamen Riders are not all evil, including the Super Sentais and other Metal Heroes. Dirk isn't the one waving, as he stared at the stranger, with the colors of clothing, hair, and eyes matching the similarities.

"Are... You related to Arceus?"

"Arceus?" The Mobians stared at Dirk,

"You know him?" Twilight gasped,

"Not related, but you are correct." He said, "I am Arceus, the Pokemon from another world."

"How did you know?" Tails asked wondering about how,

"Childhood Memories." Dirk answered, "I remember playing those Pokemon Games with my old friend. Way back before the incident that grant me the powers of the Magic Rider. So Twilight, why did you call us here? And what is Arceus doing here?"

"I came here, because I am looking for Champions." Arceus answered, "The reason is the villain that invaded Equestria."

"I called you here because you'll be best with the new Challenge." Principal said, "You have fought Z-Shocker's terrible villains with bravery, and I know you'll find and solve the incident."

"Then why are they here?" Dirk pointed at the Mobians,

"Because we are after the Chaos Emeralds, which is at the Place Twilight Lives."

"Arceus. I Trust you'll enchant him and the Mobians the power to speak Pokemon Languages." Celestia said, "Because Equestria is not only inhabited with Ponies, but Pokemons as well."

"I do know average about that World. So what are the tasks?" Dirk asked,

"To battle against Robotnik, and the Army of Z-Shocker." answered Arceus,

"Z-Shocker?"

"Yes. Z-Shocker has teamed up with Robotnik, and their terrible combination will eliminate my subjects. Therefore, I must ask for your powers."

"Dirk. This will be the difficult task."

"I know, but I can't back down with Z-Shockers planning more trouble." Dirk said, "So I'll go." earning a Stare from Twilight.

"Really? Without any thoughts?"

"That's right. They are your common target as well, Twilight." Dirk said,

"Plus to get back at the Z-Shockers for using me and Tails as Puppets." Sonic tights his fist,

"They need to be taught the lesson." Tails joined,

"Excellent." Arceus smiled,

"But what about this world?" Cream asked,

"Sunset will take over as Captain of Ponirangers." Twilight answered, "So It shouldn't be a problem. Surprise & Firefly will act as Navigators for them."

"A Great Idea." Celestia said, "Even if you're away, the Powers of Ponirangers will always be with you."

"Thank you." Twilight smiled, and turn to the five, "After Class, come to the Statue. Other Mobians will join you too."

"What about Knuckles?" Amy almost pulled out her hammer when Cream stops by holding Amy's hand. "I need to pound him for his rudeness."

"Not going to be a Problem." Twilight smiled, "Knuckles is suspended from school. So, after School. Arceus will be joining us." The bell rings, signalling them to the next period.

"Alright boys & girls. Back to class."

_Still..._ Dirk thoughted, returning to class, _Besides knowing Pokemon, I won't forget the day I've become a Magic Rider. The day my Magic went wild and brought down the giant monster. The 4th month from there I created my new fighting style with the use of spellcards. And 5th year I've started my Junior Class career as a Superhero. I really hope my Mom is doing okay. As much as I wanted to get home, I want to defeat the Z-Shockers. The Z-Shockers must have some kind of source to clone the Heroes to do dirty work. If I can find it, I'll be able to permamently halt their weapons. _Dirk takes a footstep into his next classroom._ I have time. When the attack on the Flag Warship begins, I'll find the source and shut it down._

**[Somewhere else]**

"What Brand? A planet with Pokemons?"

"Yes my Queen." Brand bowed at the Throne Room, who just returned to give good news. "Plus the Planet is inhabited by Ponies, and it seems the Pokemons were the visitors."

"That is good news." Invader smiled, "We have the items just prepared. Brand, tell the Pilot to set course here. We'll meet up with the Flagship and continue our new Conquest."

"And the new Members of Kishichis?" Brand asked,

"Oh. Yes. I have already chosen our new members." Invader said, and behind Brand reveals another Mobians as he turned around. A green spikey Hedgehog, a red menacing fox, and a yellow fox with grey white short hair combed. "Brand, I like you to meet Scourge, Anti-Miles, and Fiona. Your new Knight soldiers."

**H.A. Gamer: New Kishichis to be challenged, and the Journey now shifts to the world of Ponies & Pokemon. I have not read the archie comic, but I read the wiki about the archie comic series of Sonic. Also, I like opinions on if I should get Little Big Planet 2 Special Edition or Little Big Planet 3 for christmas. 2nd Also, I am going to my grandmas house for christmas. Not now or the next week, but only when Mom said so. Finally, I had future thoughts about doing a LittleBigPlanet X MLP Crossover, but I had no plot about it yet. If you think it's crazy, I still may do this in the future.**


	9. Three Evil Knights

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Equestria Girls, Pokemon, or any Franchises included for this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Dirk's Perspective]<strong>

School Day Over. Dirk has already arrived at the spot with the Horse Statue, owned by the great Canterlot High. There is Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy the Hedgehog, Miles Prowler, Cream the Rabbit, and Cosmos the Spacian.

Twilight, Celestia, and Arceus is last to come, while Dirk let the mobians have a chatter and he sees them. Others as well. There is not much time to pack or good resources to even pack, but Dirk's Deck Rouzer can be conjured without finding the location.

"So... I hope you guys are prepared." Arceus said,

"Let's get going. I have pony friends to introduce to you guys."

"I'd love to meet new Pokemon." Cream said with an exciting voice growing.

"Before our departure," Arceus raised his hand and casted a magic beam, splashing the followers with new enchantings.

"What was that?"

"A little Enchanting Spell." Twilight answered, "My teacher Princess Celestia has researched a spell so Pokemons & Ponies can understand each others. "

"All thanks to the Magic Plate which Twilight engineered."

"It was nothing." Twilight blushed,

"So how do you guys Fight?" Dirk asked with curiosity, "Besides the powers of Kishichi thingy."

"Speed of course." Sonic grins, "Unlike you, I need super speed to beat up Robotnik's robots. Amy's got a Hammer, Tails uses speed as well, and Cream and Cosmos aren't experienced."

"Yes we are." Said Cream and Cosmos at same time.

"Unbelieved, and I don't know why he invited those that doesn't know how to fight against the Z-Shocker."

"Maybe those two volunteered." Dirk answered,

"Plus I have Cheese to help me." Cream said, showing her little pet, "This is Cream. My pet chao."

"And I know martial arts." Cosmos added,

"Enough Sonic, those two can help." He turns to the regal god, "Okay Arceus, we're ready to go."

"Very well." He said,

"Right. The Portal should act soon."

On the stone cube holding the statue, the glassy mirror emits swirls. Twilight gives a signal and the group marches inside. They go through and end up in a regal throne room. Dirk puts his attention to the humans that shape shifted. Twilight has become a lavender unicorn with wings, Sonic and Amy are now hedgehogs, Tails is now a TwoTail Fox, Cream is a Rabbit, while Cosmos is a different alien. Arceus however, is the pokemon Dirk remembered as a Child. A white equine with gray underside, its golden hooves being the tip of its four pointed feet, a golden streak on its head, a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body, and the eyes on its face is green with red pupils. It ressembles to the magic of Sombra, but Twilight claims it is not that. Unexpecting are the Five Ponies at Twilight's same height waiting for her, as they leap and give a glomp.

"TWILIGHT!"

To Dirk's appearance, he is no longer a human, but a Magenta Dragon. He gasped and looked. Scales are magenta, but his hair is same and black. Now to the five ponies, who are the same as the humans he met. A Cyan pegasus with rainbow mane, an Orange Cowmare with blonde mane, a butter-yellow pegasus with pink mane, a white unicorn with purple mane, and a Pink Pink Pony with a Pink Pink Mane. In order is Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Rainbow makes a disturbance by seeing a Dragon like Dirk and shout.

"DRAGON!" She jumps and rockets him, but Twilight levitated her away.

"Rainbow, Stop! He's with me!"

"But he's a Dragon!"

"And I said he's with me, now Stand down." Twilight ordered, before Rainbow loses her hostility. Her distrust look still shows.

"Ooo! Who are those?" Pinkie asked,

"These are the mobians who will help us defeat Z-Shocker. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cosmos. That Dragon is Dirk, the Magic Rider."

"Magic Rider?"

"Is he some kind of Superhero?"

Chatters can be heard, between Ponies and Mobians involving Dirk.

"I don't believe you." Rainbow said, "You have no belt."

"Then I'll show you." Dirk said,

"Dirk. Wait."

He ignored, positioning both hands on each sides of a waist, conjuring a leathery belt, each holding six decks. He pulls out a card from the Sentai Deck, and the card grows magical glowings, before morphing into a Kamen Rider Ryuuki. She stared in shock, proven that he has a belt. Dirk then takes turn switching Rider forms. One by one from OOOs, to Fourze, to GaoRed, to Goseired, then to Goseiblack.

_So that's the mighty Goseired._ Arceus thoughted, _This man is experienced._

"Arceus. Has Twilight returned?" A Voice belongs to another very regal. Dirk turns to see the pony with wings and horn like Twilight, but taller and white, with flowing rainbow mane. "Oh. I see you brought guests."

"New Champions." Arceus said, and he pointed his hoof at Dirk. "And this is the Rider I was talking with you about."

"Ooo! Can it turn into a Royal Guard?"

"I don't think it works that way."

"Oh yes. This is Dirk. The Magic Rider who can change forms, just like the Gokaigers and Decade." Twilight explained.

"I'm afraid Introductions must wait." Celestia said, "The Z-Shockers are planning another attack. Arceus, I must thank you for bringing them on time."

"Thank you." Arceus said, "Sonic & Friends. Begin intercepting them. Dirk will also lend aid."

"Yes sir." Dirk bowed, "I'll get started right away."

"Come on Boys & Girls." Sonic smiled, jogging his speedy feet, "Let's drive them off this World."

(Third Perspective)

Somewhere, Brand already in his Black Knight armor, is already attacking with his army of 20 Zyuranger Clones. The Royal Guards spark a retreat after finding their weapons hopeless against the powers of Cloned Super Sentai.

"Excellent." Brand smiled, "Keep it up, Zyurangers. Then we'll take over Crystal Empire in No Time."

Out of nowhere, a Blue blur from the left, and a Pink Blur from the right. Both clashing at the clones with Spin Dash. Both striking at the evil Clones. They arm their ranger sticks and fire, only Tails & Cream followed second, Spin Dashing the foes to the ground. Cosmos meet up with Tails & Cream, before the fighting Mobian Squad takes on the clones. They were not much difficult since they are fighting super speed.

"Dang. I wish you hadn't break the spell, Dirk. No matter." Brand opened the comm by hand to right side ear side. "_The Mobians have approached. Tell Scourge and friends to begin the offense."_

_"Roger. Three new Kishichis On their way."_

"HEY BRAND!"

Brand recognized the shouting voice, and he turned to find the standing Sentai Warrior, GoseiBlack. The form operated by the one and only Dirk, his Brother. He now stands on the rooftop of the Crystal Empire city buildings.

"MISSED ME?!"

"You!"

Brand jumps up onto the roof, only for Dirk to jump down with his **"Landick Axe!"** and cut him to the ground. Dirk engages in Axe to Sword combat. This time he is not slow. Dirk landed few blows to the Evil Knight, to chests, to chests, and to more chests. He launches a **"Black ****Dragon**** Attack!"** and knocked him to the ground again.

Brand gets up with a growl, and his sword is coated, "How about this! **Death Sword**!" His sword now coated with purple pure darkness of evilness. Dirk then pulls out a card.

"Well I got this. **Super Sign - Super Gosei Black!**" His form transforming into something powerful. Now wielding a golden armor with a snakish head on the chestplate. Golden braces shown on legs and arms. "Miraculous Stone! **Super Gosei Black!**"

As for the Mobians, Sonic and Team managed to bring down an army of Super Sentais without a scratch. Then the three teleporting laser beams come down.

"Mega Man?!" Sonic stared, but he guessed wrong, as it revealed the three villains, Scourge, Fiona, and Anti-Tails. "YOU!"

"Remember me, Blue Rat?" Scourge teased,

"I'm a hedgehog! And I'm going to rip you a new one!"

"Fat Chance. I got a new power that will cut you to pieces." Scourge grinned with evil thoughts, "Then I will taint Crystal Empire with Shocking. Let's go Miles & Fiona!"

**"BY THE POWER OF THE KNIGHT!"**

The three henshins with their Shield Emblems, both transforming into their Knight Armors. Scourge is now a Green Knight. Anti-Miles into Yellow Knight. Fiona into Pink Knight.

"To War!"

"Wait for me!" Here comes the Purple Princess of Magic, Twilight Sparkle. "**Ranger up!**" She now shapeshifts into her Sentai Form. The powersuit is the same, only shape for equine.

"Wow." Cream smiled,

"Let's get em!" The Mobians now joining Twilight in beating up the Kishichi Knights. Two on One, but the new Kishichis are much stronger.

**"Wick Sword!"** Called Scourge, as his sword is coated with neon green evil energy.

**"Torment Sword!"** Called Fiona, as her sword is coated with blood red energy.

**"Brutal Sword!"** Called Anti-Tails, as his sword is coated with yellow electric energy.

"Bring it, Scourge!" Sonic readies his speed, "I've beaten you before. We'll beat you again!"

Sonic and Amy makes use of their Spin Dash, but Scourge's Wick Sword bashes them away, but they both keep pushing. Twilight lending support to Tails, helping with the Spin Dash against Anti-Tails' Brutal Sword. Fiona is topping Cream to the ground, but Cosmos managed to protect her before Cream launches Cheese to headbutt fiona in the head, followed by Cosmos's karate punch. Dirk is wiping the floor with Brand at last, proving with the use of Gosei Tenswords much better. The Decade MK-P had the heaviest load, making him slow. However, it was used to get Dirk resist gravity. With a strong swing of a Tensword, Brand is knocked to the ground. The Royal Crystal Guards arrived to the rescue, surrounding Scourge, Anti-Tails, and Fiona. The Elements of harmony joins the fun.

"Surrender now, Scourge. You are surrounded." Twilight warned,

"Never." He stands, along with others. "We shall achieve Glory in the name of Z-Shocker. Guys. We're falling back!" The three warps back to their Warships. The first interception was a success. Dirk smiled and revert to his human form.

"Thanks Twilight. That weight training used on Decade MK-P did the trick." He jumps higher than normal, "I feel lighter now."

"We need to return to Ponyville. She may-"

"Not yet." Twilight said, "Arceus says the Z-Shockers will target pokemons here in Crystal Empire. So we'll have to stay and defend this area."

"Wow! The City is sparkling!" Amy said with aweness of the beauty,

"You guys, Come on!" Pinkie was seen far away, with the Other Pokemons. Dirk sees a Pidgeotto surprised by Pinkie's chaotic speed of partiness. "I'd like to introduce you to the Pokemons!"

"Oh Pinkie." Twilight rolled her eyes. Pinkie always being Pinkie.

What was unknown to them, is a Green armored warrior with helmet like any Kamen Rider. It's red insect eyes blinking a bright flash.

"So... This is the Heisei Rider." He said, before turning around, "Prepare yourself. Badan will fall." and walked out of the alleyway and from the post-battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>H. : I have watched that japanese movie subbed in english, where Heisei Riders and Showa Riders go to war. So I'm going to use that half plot for this story. On the other note, I am now at Grandma's house, and I see Presents. Bad news is the TV doesn't have HDMI cable network so I have to wait until another Input Cable is brought forth to my sight. Also, I'm going to stay for a week, and It's going to be awesome when Christmas Eve comes.<br>**


	10. Samurai Cuts Ninjas

**Disc: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, My Little Pony, Pokemon, Tokusatsu, or any franchises included here. Enjoy.**

**H.A. Gamer: Back from my Hiatus. It's been long, but I got good gaming gifts including the Wii U and the SSB4. I had fun with the Smash Tour, what about you? Also for my birthday I got a Drawing Wacom Tablet so I'll be able to draw when I have a chance. So without further ado, we begin chapter 10, where Twilight selects new Ponirangers, and new Speedingers as the new combined squadron against all that is evil. Also there will be Pokemons who won't play the roles of Antagonists, so there's a door behind you if it's not your cup of tea. Here goes!**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Somewhere in the ruined temple located in the deserts exists a small group of Kamen Riders, not of the Modern Age, but rather the Showa Aged Riders. Behind is another not like others but super godlike due to the white and yellow aura surrounding in flames. Its armor had golden plates and inlines, while the rest is silver and black. He sees Ichi, Black, Super-1, and ZO. Black looks surprised however, as he's never seen a Showa Rider like this before.

"Welcome Showa Riders, to Equestria."

"You're the God of Riders?" He asked, unknown if it's an enemy or friend,

"And you must be Black. It is nice to meet you last." He said with a smile, "Yes, I am one of the Two Gods of Riders. Kamen Rider Kinaru, God of Showa. I'm also a friend of the First three riders."

"God of Showa..." ZO said, "Then there's a Heisei God?"

"Yes, but no longer our friend. Of course you know how Badan got freed."

"We all do. We shall send a message one day that they will not be forgiven" Ichi said, "But for now, you said you have a plan involving this new Heisei Rider. Magic Rider."

"He is no Pure Kamen Rider." Kinaru said, "But half of it. And yes I have a plan. I will plan a Ritual Spell to strip of Magic Rider's Showa Rider forms. But I need materials."

"But what about the Showa Sentai Cards?" ZO asked,

"Sadly it does not work." Kinaru said, "I can only target the Showa Cards he and Decade carries. But there are good news. By blessing the showa cards into the same bodies of the Riders, you Showa Riders will get increased Power, standing a chance against Heisei."

"That is plenty of help we need." Black agree, "Now we need to find the materials for the Ritual Spell."

"I have already gotten the rest." Ichi said, showing the four Elemental Spheres in the bag, which are Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow, "But that leaves one more. The Silver Unicorn's Orb."

"Riders! This is your next mission: To retrieve the Silver Unicorn's Orb! You may find it in Saddle Arabia, home of the Equines. I have faith in your stealth mission." Kinaru short-briefed, and the Four Heiseis bowed down, "I will stay and guard the rest of the Orbs."

"We accept." Ichi said before standing up, "Riders, Let's go!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Okay Colts & Fillies." Said Twilight, where the Mane Five, as well as Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cosmos are present at the sparring hall. "We are facing a new threat that tried to invade Canterlot High." She levitates a chest containing the gadgets that she used for becoming Ponirangers. However, five more are different. "As you heard, the Z-Shockers have started the invasion. That power you see is the power of Super Sentai, and I am passing you your new transforming Devices as instructed." She opens and show them. 'OOo's are heard from the Pink party Pony. "These are your new Poniranger Henshin Necklaces, to replace the lost elements. Use them to become a Poniranger. And last" she grabs the Mobian's attention by words, "these five for you are your new Ninja Bracers. Use this to become the new Speedinger"

"Whoa."

"Sonic, you will become Blue Speed. Tails, you will become Orange Speed. Amy, you will become Pink Speed. Cream, you will become Yellow Speed. And Lastly Cosmos, you will become White Speed."

"Will it be enough against the Kishichis?" Tails asked,

"Yes. Enough against the Dopplegangers." Twilight said, "Those Kishichis are the dangerous squadrons who sides with evil. Do not let their heroic force fool you, as they are pure evil."

A Door opened without a slam, and Twilight saw Dirk walking in.

"Good news. Spike got the scan program ready." Dirk said,

"Great. And you're just in time. We'll need another sparring partner to teach how to fight before another Z-Shocker Attack."

"No thanks." Rainbow crossed her hooves, "I'm perfectly fine."

"I can prove you wrong, Rainbow." Twilight said, "Dirk, go ahead."

The two go into the Sparring Ring, and take their fighting stance. Rainbow goes first, delivering a flying buck to the face, but Dirk knows well how to counter the flying kick and ducks, before grabbing her hindhoof with two claws and toss it to the other side, sending her thudding to the soft-mat wall.

"W-What?" Rainbow looks shocked, "That's Cheating."

"No it's not." Twilight said, "You can bluff your enemies, but it is not good when he goes gravity training."

"Gravity? You mean he can withstand that law of Physics?" Pinkie asked,

"And it makes me lighter. Observe." Dirk does so with a jump, showing he can jump to 60 inch. They look surprised.

"Wow."

"He's some kind of Super Dragon."

"I want to learn that."

"Great. I will be casting a spell which can increase the Gravity Levels to help you train." Twilight explained, "And I've already got your sparring opponents to help." She turn to the Pokemons, which were Two Greninjas. One of them recognized a blue familiar hedgehog.

"Oh! Sonic! It's you!" One waved,

"Oh! You're that Greninja." Sonic said,

"You know him?" Dirk asked,

"Oh yes. They and I were Smashers months ago." Sonic said,

"Lucky him."

"Alright team. Settle down." Twilight said, "Ponies. These two Greninjas will be your Sparring Teachers, and Sonic and Tails will be their assistants."

"It would be an Honor."

A Beeping sound interrupts Dirk, and he opens the Comm-Phone on his ears. Twilight joined in for a quick one.

"Oh. One second."

"Dirk here." Dirk said,

"Great. It's working. Dirk, I got reports that a Couple of Minions are planning to capture the Crystal Heart." Spike said,

"Z-Shockers?" Twilight whispered,

"I think so. That's what they said."

"Then they're Z-Shockers." Dirk confirmed, "I'll go and intercept this Coup."

"Good Luck." Twilight said, "I'll be at the Sparring Hall." Dirk nodded and head out.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Three energy beams bouncing and avoiding the Guards. Three of them are red, blue and yellow, targeting for the Crystal Heart. They arrived and revealed to be multi-coloured ninjas in powerful suits, and sheathed japanese swords. Enter the Ninpou Sentai Hurricangers. Truly under loyalty to the evil Z-Shockers. They are cloned sentais after all.

"Good. Now we can claim the Heart."

Before Hurricane Red can take a step, sounds of Motorcycle can be heard. It skid to block the Heart, and reveals a Magenta Dragon, with Sunglasses worn on his head, and royal-like clothing sewed by his new acquainted pony or rather Unicorn, Rarity.

"D-Dragon!" Yellow shouted in fright,

"Got that right." Dirk said, getting off, and showing his Deck Rouzer. "I'm Dirk. Magic Rider. If you come for the Crystal Heart, then you must defeat me first to claim it." He declared, before pulling out a magical card, "**Ranger Sign, ShinkenRed.**" A generic henshin scene before he transforms into his Samurai Sentai form. "One Samurai vs Three Ninjas."

"Hmph." Hurricane Red said, "Easy." he goes first, jumping fast into the air while Dirk does the same with his Katana into the air, both clash and come down to the ground, before exchanging sword blows. Dirk is much faster with each swing, matching Red's. "You two, Surround!" They complied and sprinted to Dirk's side, with their Ninja Swords out.

"**Hayate Slash!**" They jump to the air and deliver a killing blow, but Dirk rolled out of the way.

"Hey! You don't dodge our Special Attacks!" Blue pointed out furiously,

"I just did." Dirk smirked, before spinning the Disk, his katana becoming a huge sword "Rekka Daizantou, Ozutsu Mode." and swung into a cannon Mode. Dirk pulled out the cloning Spell card and cloned the Red Secret Disks into five, already loaded into his Ozutsu Cannon.

"We'll show you!" Red said, as they combined their weapons.

"**Triple Connection Dry Gadget!**" They called out, and a beam of fire emitted from their combo gun. Dirk fired second, with each bullet pushing the beam back before the final one onto the Hurricangers.

"**Ring Dragonfire Bomb!**" The fifth and final disc blast blasted the Hurricanger Clones away from the heart, now miles away. He reverts to his Dragon Form, and streches his arm muscles.

"Hard way it is." Red got up, and Dirk noticed this. He opens the Deck Holder with the Riders just in case. "I'll show you the power of Battlizer!" He readies, only to be blasted by a Pink laser beam of Magic, knocking him to the ground.

"Yousuke!" Yellow shouted, and both ninjas helped him onto the ground, Dirk finds the Pink Alicorn, with her horn already flared with magic,

"That's far enough, Villains." She said, before firing Rapid bolts of Magic, ending them with an Explosion, before reverted to Monochromic Goo and sent right into Deep Space.

"Oh! You must be Princess Cadance." Dirk stared in aweness and bowed, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Dirk Bronzeel." Cadance said, offering a hoofshake, "Stand up. There's no need to bow." Dirk got up and accept, "Thank you for protecting the Heart. I can see the Z-Shockers are being restless." Dirk sighed,

"That's how every Sentai Villains and Rider Villains are like." Dirk said,

"Dirk Bronzeel. Your highness." A yellow Pegasi in armor approaches. To his sight, he doesn't look crystalized. "I've came to bring Dirk to the Sparring Hall."

"Wait. Twilight is doing that now?"

"Yes. She agreed with Arceus. And so do I."

"Isn't all ponies suppose to be Crystals?" Dirk asked, "But not this guy?"

"Oh no. He's originally from Canterlot, but he just got transferred." Cadance said, "This is Flash Sentry. Rookie to the guard."

"Thanks. I like to take it from here." Flash said, and the Princess nodded before taking flight back to her throne room. Dirk got back on his Motorcycle, and followed the Pegasus by driving. Crystal Ponies watched the Motorcycle driving through not so fast so Dirk can avoid ramming into others. It was his practices that he got the hang of biking before the engine modes.


End file.
